


This war between us

by Csribbles



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alot of characters are gunna die, Also slight Angel/Rhys, Also wolves are killed, Angst, Animal Abuse, Annnnnngggsssttttt, Atlas CEO Rhys, But not alot, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, Hyperion and Atlas are still themselves, I Don't Even Know, I hope, I mean they're abusing werewolves, Kinda, Like elpis and pandora, M/M, Oh and there are different packs and gangs, Oh and theres still humans who arent vampires or wolves, The planets are countries now, Vampire/Werewolf AU, Vampires, War, Werewolves, and not everyone is in war, but kinda, does that count, i guess, like a bunch, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Csribbles/pseuds/Csribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Rhys had been forced to move away from his country, and his friends had followed. He had downgraded from Elpis to Pandora, but it wasn't like he had a choice. He'd also lost his job at Hyperion, since the part of Pandora he moved to was controlled by Atlas, owned by Atlas. And soon enough, owned by Rhys. </p><p>Rhys gave Atlas back the power it once had, and that gives him much more responsibility and attention than he thought he could ever have. </p><p>One day, Hyperion contacts him. He doesn't know if it's a good idea- actually, no, he knows it's a horrible idea- but he agrees to a meeting regardless. </p><p>How will it turn out? Are the rumours of the Vampire CEO true? And how much will this meeting affect his life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Old scars, open wounds

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad with summaries sorry

_The wolf ran in the woods, tracing his way to the enemy's home. He had a small army of thirtyseven wolves after him, fighting on his side that fullmooned night._

_"Do not come any closer unless you what you seek is a slow painful death!" Came a booming voice from above. The pack slowed down slightly, looking around themselves, trying to spot the enemy, still running at a pretty fast pace._

_"Well, if that's your wish... then it will be granted, in three," The wolves never stopped, knowing that there would be an attack soon, making it harder for the enemy to jump them while in motion. "..two," Hustling was heard in the trees around them, and it kept getting louder. "...one. **ATTACK**!"_

_Multiple tens of creatures jumped down from the trees, stopping the wolves from going any further._

_"Wolves! Draw back, we can't win this one, **THERE ARE TOO MANY**!" The pack leader roared and the wolves started backing up, but more creatures dropped down, blocking their leave._

_"I gave you a choise. This is what you decided. Fight, or die." The voice from above called._

_The leader groaned, eyeing his enemy's troops, trying to figure out how to get out of this hell._

_"Wolves. We have to fight our way out. When you do get out, just run. Get to the rest of the pack as quick as you can!"_

_And then they attacked. Blood flying left and right, wolves clawing and biting, ripping off the throats of their enemies. Multiple wolves got out, but many got killed. The leader stayed, protecting his pack until the ones alive got out. He knew he might not get out in one piece, or that he would get out at all. He felt sharp teeth pierce his right shoulder, ripping out a piece of the flesh. He roared in pain, and clawed the creature in the face. It hissed in pain and stepped back, but the wolf was faster. His teeth dug into it's throat and ripped it open. He dropped the body and looked around. The creatures weren't attacking anymore._

_"Well!? Come at me! Fight me! You weak **fuckers**!"_

_"Ah, ah kiddo. **Language**." A voice said from behind him. He quickly turned, looking into the eyes of the most powerful vampire alive. His face was handsome, a powerful jaw and beautiful hair. His eyes were piercing the darkness with a red glow. Two big fangs showing, glowing with their whiteness from the big wide grin on his face._

_" **You**."_

_"Yes, **me**. Jack Lawrence, the most handsome and powerful creature alive." He said, walking towards the younger one. "I see they have a new leader. What's your name?"_

_" **Rhys**. And I'm only a military leader, I don't lead the **whole** pack. Though I am planning to take over." The wolf stood up onto his back legs, standing taller than the vampire. He looked down at the man in disgust._

_"I do see a certain type of leadership in you kiddo. Maybe you'll even succeed." The man chuckled. "Ofcourse you'll have to be **alive** for that, so I guess we'll never know." Without any warning, he attacked the wolf, pinning him to the ground, one of his hands on the left side of his face, sharp nail pressing against his eye, fangs suddenly sinking into his right shoulder, ripping out more flesh once again as the thumb pressed down. Rhys cried out, tears and blood running from his eyes. His left arm flew up, clawing two huge cuts into the vampires face. Jack roared, rolling off of the wolf who got up and started running, holding a hand over his eye. The vampires tried to stop him but he got away with raw willpower. He ran the whole way to the town, and just as he reached there, he turned into his human form, passing out from blood loss and pain. The pack had quickly carried him to the hospital. He'd been in a surgery, his right arm replaced with a robotic one, and an ECHO eye implanted into his head. He'd been out for days. When he awoke, he awoke into pain and suffering. It kept happening until the doctors decided for it to end. A gun was pointed at his head, loaded, cocked, and a finger at the trigger. He saw the finger slowly press down and-_

" **Ah** -!" Rhys' eyes flew open and he fell to the floor. He looked around him. He was in his office, at two in the morning, he'd once again fallen asleep during work. He groaned. Everynight for the past four years, he'd seen nightmares of that accident, and the hallucinations caused from all the drugs and pains.  The vampire, who now called himself Handsome Jack, had become even worse than he had been. He wore a mask to hide the scar Rhys had given him, and killed everyone who had seen it. Rhys blamed himself for this.

The war had ended a little over a year after Rhys' accident, as Jack declared himself as the winner, and so one of the biggest werewolf packs had been forced to move. Now they lived far away from their enemy, everyones enemy, the vampire gang led by Handsome Jack, who had taken over most of the country that was called Elpis. They used to share it with the wolves but later they had to move into a part of the country Pandora, it was a bit smaller and in a lot worse condition than Elpis.

After the war, Rhys had taken over, killing the old leader of the pack and the CEO, and becoming the new, young face for Atlas.

And that, obviously, meant a lot of responsibility. So much that Hyperion, one of the biggest and strongest corporations wanted to work with them. The only problem was the rumours, saying that there was a new CEO.

A _vampire_ CEO.

 

* * *

 

 

After a few failed attempts at calling his bestfriend, the ECHO was finally answered.

 _"Rhys? You know-"_ Vaughn yawned. _"You know what time it is?"_ He sounded very tired. Rhys rubbed the back of his head. Maybe he should've waited til' morning.

"Yeaah... but I need your help bro!" There was a sigh at the other end.

 _"...I'm here, okay, yeah. I'll just make a coffee or something.."_ Vaughn mumbled and Rhys could hear him get out of his bed.

"Great! You're the best. So anyway, you know Hyperion?"

_"Rhys. We used to **be** Hyperion."_

"Yeah, yeah. So, earlier today, I recieved an ECHO-mail from them." Rhys could hear his friend swear and the distant sound of something falling.

 _"Really? What'd it say?"_ Vaughn sounded a thousand times more awake and exited.

"That they want to work with us, Vaughn." Rhys sighed and brought a hand to his neck, rubbing it nervously.

_"Bro! What did you say?"_

"I... I didn't..?" Rhys gave an akward laugh.

_"You said no!?"_

"Oh, no! _No_! I didn't answer, like I read it and then just left it open. I had no idea what to say!" He dropped his hand down again.

_"You gotta say yes! It's the chance of a lifetime!"_

"Yes, yes Vaughn, I know, I know! Working with Hyperion could be the best choice we've ever made but..." Rhys groaned into the ECHO as he paced around his office.

 _"But what?"_ Vaughn asked over the ECHO. Rhys stopped his pacing, sitting down on the couch.

"The rumours say that there's a vampire as the CEO."

 _"So?"_ Rhys groaned at his friend. How didn't he understand? He brought his flesh fingers up to his left eye, gently pressing at the lid over it.

"You relize what country they come from?" His voice was shockingly soft as his finger pressed slightly harder against the artifact.

 _"Elpis. **So**?"_ Rhys slammed his hand down to the arm rest.

"Exactly!" He almost shouted into the ECHO. He heard a fustrated sigh from the other end before hearing the other mans voice speak again.

_"Rhys! The war is over, it's all cool now bro."_

"You as a regular human can't understand the grudge we have towards eachother." Rhys said with slight annoyance.

 _"That's kind of racist, but anyway. I do understand and I know you need to move on. Just agree to it, see where it takes you. Yeah?"_ Rhys sighed. Vaughn was right and he knew it.

"I mean... I guess."

_"That's the spirit! So uh, can I go to sleep now?"_

"Oh, yeah, go to sleep bro, I'll figure something out." A little after that they ended the call and Rhys was left alone with his thoughts and memories. He walked to his computer and looked at the mail that was left open, and started typing a response.

 

 

 

> _Dear Hyperion, we would be more than happy to agree upon a meeting with your higher ups, all we need you to do is tell us a time when you'll be free to fly here._  
>  _-Atlas_

 

Rhys stared at the message for a while before sending it. Then, he made himself a cup of coffee. When he came back to his computer, it was flashing with a new message. With confusion, Rhys opened it.

 

 

>   
>  _Dear Atlas, we're happy to know you're agreeing with us for a meeting, and we're happy to inform to you that we would be free to fly already on this friday. We will inform you of the hours later today._  
>  _-Hyperion_

Rhys stared at the message, and then at the calendar. It was wednesday today. He had two days to prepare the facility before Hyperions arrival. He groaned. This was a bad, bad idea.

 

* * *

 

 

"Okay, let's go over this one more time."

"Rhys we already-" Yvette started with a sigh.

"Please Yvette? One more time, please?" Rhys pleaded, crossing his fingers.

"Fine..." She said finally, rolling her eyes. Rhys grinned.

"So, tomorrow at 18.00 the Hyperion plane will land, and our men will be there to pick them up. But our men will arrive there already two hours before hand, just in case. So, once the Hyperions are on board of our finest limos, they will be driven here, and then you and Vaughn shall get the honours of taking them up to my office where I'll be waiting. After the meeting, approxiamntley around 20.00 I shall take the Hyperions to the finest restaurant we have, and it'll be reserved the rest of the day just for us, and then, if they're intrested, I'll offer them a drink at the Hype-bar/nightclub, and after that take them to their hotel, where they'll be staying at the finest suite. In the morning, uh, it depends if this day went well. We might tour them around Haven or then they'll be flying away. Did I forget anything?" Rhys had listed all the things they were going to do atleast a thousand times and Yvette was very much regretting ever agreeing to this job.

"I think that's it. So about that lunch you promised me..." Yvette looked up at her friend with wishful eyes, and Rhys gave a small laugh at that.

"Yes, yes, you lunch-leech, I'm keeping my promise." He elbowed her in the shoulder and stood up from the couch, offering Yvette a hand aswell.

"Awesome. I'm starving." Yvette gave a lazy grin as she grabbed the CEO's hand, letting herself be pulled up. "So, shall we go to that _'best restaurant we have'_ to test it out? Make sure it actually is the best."

"That's actually a good idea. It's called The Charmer, by the way." Rhys latched an arm around the woman, leading them out of his office and into the elevator.

"Uh, Rhys? Your arm is still around me-" Before she got to finish her sentence, Rhys quickly stepped away from her, lifting his arm off her and rubbing at the back of his neck in the corner of the elevator.

"Oh! Uh, sorry!" Yvette raised a brow but didn't say anything. She just shrugged and listed it as 'weird shit Rhys does'.


	2. In too deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys' friends are being assholes, and when the Hyperion CEO walks in, Rhys gets memories of old times. Will he accept or deny the Hyperion offer?

Rhys looked around in his closet along with Vaughn and Yvette because they didn't trust him when he said he knows how to dress. Vaughn had called him John Snow and Yvette had told him he doesn't know anything. He had threathend to dunk them. They had laughed. He had given up.

In the end, he'd gotten his will through in only one thing; he got to keep his red tie.

His friends had made him wear a pair of red jeans, along with a dress shirt with no buttons with a very low neck opening, his tie loose around his neck, with a black vest framing his form.

"That will bring attention to your tattoos. Maybe their CEO is into that? I hope they're also into guys. Wow, it would be akward for you to show up like this, all... _seducing_ and shit, and it turns out the CEO likes chicks!" Rhys let out a groan. Yvette had been trying to tell him to seduce his bosses ever since they _met_ , even though every time Rhys had told her off. He thought it would end now that _he_ was the boss but apparently not. Vaughn started laughing but clamped a hand infront of his mouth when Rhys shot him a look.

"I am not going to seduce them! _Yvette_!" Rhys crossed his arms. He raised a brow at the two friends. "This is a professional meeting not a-"

"You don't look too professional." Yvette cut in, motioning at his low neck opening.

"She's right." Vaughn shrugged, eyeing his skinny jeans and vest that followed every curve of his body. Rhys quickly pulled up on the shirt with a frustrated growl.

"I didn't choose the clothes! Screw you guys, you should already start going down, the car should be here in fifteen minutes." Rhys glared at the two, opening the door to his office from the closet, and walked out. Soon after, Vaughn and Yvette came out, giggling and cackling as they said their goodbyes.

"Oh, and Rhys? Don't tuck your tie into your pants." Yvette quipped before leaving his office with a laugh. Rhys simply groaned and sat down on his big and comfy sofa that he kept in his office. As he sat, he wondered if the CEO could be a werewolf, like him. Or maybe a human. And what gender they were. Rhys had so many questions, and they would all be answered in the span of, he looked at his clock, about ten minutes. He shrugged and started surfing the _ECHO_ -net with his black robotic arm. He was watching a video of baby animals falling over and playing, when a message flashed at the screen. It was from Vaughn, telling him they would be up with the CEO of the compnay in a few.

Rhys closed the _ECHO_ -net and put down his arm as he walked to his desk. He made sure everything was perfect. It seemed like everything was, and so Rhys stood, staring out of his window, where you could see the forest behind them. It was beautiful.

It didn't take long before there was a knock at the big iron doors, and Rhys immidiatley shouted a 'come in, it's open'. When the door pushed open, a familiar smell filled his nose. The same smell that haunted his nightmares. The smell that had been one of the first ones he learned ot recognize. It was _him_.

_Jack_.

Rhys still remembered the way he met him for the first time.

 

* * *

 

 

_He was sixteen years old when he met her. She was a beautiful vampire, black hair and pale skin, with piercing blue eyes. She was fourteen at the time._

_Rhys was running in the forest, away from his clan, he didn't want to turn yet, he didn't want to be a part of all this. The moment he knew that he was going to be undergoing the transformation on his sixteenth birthday, had he started planning an escape plan. An escape plan he was making real life at three in the morning by running away from the small city his clan lived in along with other races, and run all the way to Helios, one of the biggest and finest cities you could find._

_He was running as fast as he could, when he suddenly hit something, sending both himself and whatever he ran into flying to the ground. He should've been fine, but of some reason, he felt an agonizing pain everywhere in his body. In his lungs, head, arms, legs. He cried out in pain._

_"Ah sh-damn. You okay?" Rhys heard a girl ask. He agressivly shook his head. He tore his eyes open to see a girl with black hair with a shaved side, blue eyes and glowing tattoos staring down at him. He furrowed his brows as he stared at the girl, was she a siren? Maybe that's why it hurt. But... he had only heard stories of sirens, they were only a myth.. right? Suddenly the girl started speaking again. "Stay still. I know how to help." She placed a hand on his chest, and it seemed as if her tattoos had gotten even brighter, and energy pumped through them, a light blue light consuming Rhys' sight. He felt more alive than he had ever before._

_"Wha-what was that?"_

_"I'm a siren. I got scared when you ran into me. I didn't mean to hurt you. My name is Angel." She stuck out her hand and Rhys stared at her wide-eyed and mouth agape for a while before swallowing and grabbing the hand._

_"Rhys. I'm, I'm Rhys." He quickly said as they shook hands, and the siren helped him back up, letting go once he was standing up safely. She smiled softly._

_"Nice to meet you. So why were you in a such hurry?" She tilted her head slightly as she asked that, lifting her hands to her hips. Rhys hesitated for a second before responding. He looked away as he answered, slighty ashamed._

_"Today is my sixteenth birthday. I'm going to become a full werewolf. I don't want that." He turned his face to look at the girl. She didn't look like she was judging him. Yet, atleast._

_"Oh. Yeah, I know how you feel. I didn't like the transformation either at first, it meant I couldn't see the sun ever again. But after it, life's been great. I can smell and sense much better, plus I can actually be in the sun because I'm a siren." Rhys was suprised by the info she gave him, and he just stared at her with his eyes wide open, struggling to find his words. When he did, it came out a little more... negative than he would've liked._

_"Oh? That's... uh... you're a vampire?" He swallowed nervously. Angels smile turned into a worried pout._

_"I-is that a problem? I-I wont bite you or drink your blood. Um.." she stuttered, looking slightly morified._

_"Oh- no! No, that's not what I meant. I just, uh, because you're a siren, aswell, it suprised me." He gave an akward laugh. "And I can't tell peoples races by smell yet." Her smile returned again._

_"O-oh. Okay. With the transformation, you wouls be able to do that. So, will you maybe re-consider it?"  She asked, cocking a brow when Rhys blushed and looked down, scratching the back of his neck nervously._

_"I... um, yeah, I guess, but... uh, but I kinda... don't know where I am."_

_"Oh, well if you follow me home, I can show you a way." She offered a hand, and Rhys reached to grab it but the moment they touched, he felt the world swirl around him and the ground disappeared. He held onto Angels hand as if letting go would kill him. Maybe it would. He could never know. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly. After a while he felt ground under his feet again._

_"Wh-what the-" He let out a groan and rubbed his face with his hands. When he dropped them, he found himseld staring down into the eyes of a handsome young man. He was clearly a vampire, for his sharp fangs were showing, though his skin was quite tan. His eyes were heterochromatic, one green and one blue. Rhys sucked in a sharp breath._

_"Angel? Who is that?" The way the man asked it made it sound more like a demand than a question. But the voice itself? Rhys could listen to that everyday._

_"This is Rhys. He was lost so I told him I could get him home." Angel pulled the taller teen to her side with a smile._

_"Um.. hi." Rhys forced out from his mouth. He gave a small smile at the man who was staring at him. He felt really small infront of him, even though he was towering over the sitting man._

_"Hey there kiddo. Names Jack." Rhys grabbed the arm, shaking it akwardly. It was then that Angel shoved a map into his face, pulling him away from her father and asking him to point out where he lives. When he did, Angel look at her father._

_"Dad, can I go watch his transformation? Please dad?" She at her father with puppy eyes. Her grip on Rhys tightened slightly._

_"Take Wilhelm with you. He's a werewolf, it'll be much safer." He motioned with his hand and a man, bigger than most people, came out from the darker part of the house. "Wouldn't want them attacking you, now do we." Angels eyes lit up, and she smiled brightly._

_"Is that a yes?" She beamed. Her father gave her a nod. She quickly kissed his forehead, still holding onto Rhys and grabbed Wilhelms arm, and they teleported. Again._

_It was around five in the morning when they arrived to Rhys' house, and he knocked on the door with the two others behind him. Angel had teleported them a little closer to the city, but not as much as she'd planned, since her powers burned out. They had walked the rest of the way, though parts of it had been on Wilhelms back. Rhys jumped when the door flew open and a very angry woman stood in the opening._

_"Rhys! The seremony starts in an hour! Go and change, now!" Rhys' mother shouted at her son, before looking at the two strangers. Her voice turned soft in a blink of an eye. "And who are you two?" The woman asked, sticking out her hand towards them._

_"I'm Angel! This is Wilhelm." She grinned widely, her fangs showing as she grabbed the hand, and shook it. Wilhelm politely shook it aswell._

_"I'm Mary. So, what brings you here?"_

_"I wanted to see Rhys' transformation. Dad made me take my bodyguard with me." Angel motioned to the man behind her who let out a grunt, and looked away. Angel smiled at Mary who smiled back._

_"Bodyguard huh? Your dad must be important." She chuckled, crossing her arms over her chest. Angel giggeled with a shrug._

_"Oh, yeah I guess. He's the head of hunters." Angel explained. She noticed Marys face palen slighty at the mention of hunting._

_"Hunters?" She questioned. A strong hand clamped down on Angels shoulder, pulling her back slightly._

_"Angel, enough." He muttered. She pushed him away and shot a glare at him._

_"Shush Wil. So yeah, he leads the hunters in the gang." She told Mary who paled even more. Her eyes darted around them before they landed back on Angel._

_"Maybe you shouldn't be here..." The werewolf slowly said. It was clear she thought they were going to attack the city, or well, town, more like._

_"Oh, no, I know what you're thinking and he can't trace me." When the woman gave her a confused look, she continued. "I can't be traced. And since we teleported he can't trace Rhys or Wil either." She gave a small smile. The woman knotted her brows with a tilt of her head._

_"You... teleported? But how? Only sirens can- oh." She glanced down at the blue markings and nodded. "I see." She seemed as if she was going to continue, but suddenly Rhys appeared from behind her, looking very nervous._

_"Okay, I'm... I'm ready." Angel eyed the boy. He was wearing a golden, long dress that exposed his whole back, arms, shoulders and most of his chest._

_"Ah, good. So, have you yet chosen what markings you want?" Mary asked as she turned to her son. Angel letout a confused noice causing Mary to glance at her. "Oh, we werewolves get personal markings, slong with the pack signs or markings on our bodies so it'd be easier to tell us apart when we're in our wolf form." She pulled off her jacket, showing off six red stripes on her left arm. "They're for my siblings. One for each." Angels eyes were big as she looked at them. She turned to look at Wilhelm._

_"But Wil, you don't have any." She questioned, tilting her head. He was a werewolf, after all. Shouldn't he have them too?_

_"I used to be a human." Was all he said. Mary quickly started explaining how only born werewolves have to undergo this. Wilhelm said something about this way being easier than from born human. Mary agreed with him._

_"We should get going." Rhys mumbled, and his mom seemed to freak out for a moment. She looked at Angel._

_"Yes, yes. Angel, can you teleport us?" She politely asked. Angel thought for a while before answering._

_"Um... I think?" She didn't know where it was or if she had enough energy to travel them all._

_"Please, it's that building over there. We can't be late." She motioned at a building, it looked like some kind of church, in the distance, her pleading eyes looking at Angel._

_"I don't think I can take all of you..." Angel was ashamed, she felt weak all of a sudden. A friendly hand grabbed her shoulder._

_"Take Rhys, I'll come after with Wilhelm." To that Angel nodded, stepping away from her and grabbing Rhys, soon teleporting infront of the building._

_They walked inside, and Rhys was quickly hurried somewhere while Angel was guided into one of the sitting rows, it was close to the arena. After the big clocks sang 3AM, someone walked to the middle of the room, next to a small round... tub? It looked kind of like a small tub, but Angel didn't understand why that was there._

_"Today, three new youths from all around the world shall become like us. Strong, powerful, ready. Their names are Fiona," a girl with brown, short hair and a dress just like Rhys' walked up to the man speaking. There was cheering in the background. "Maya," a siren, with blue hair and blue tattoos stood next to Fiona. "And the one who was lucky enough to have his birthday the same day as the yearly werewolf transformations are done, Rhys!" Rhys came in, waving at everyone akwardly as he apprached Maya. "My name is Felix and I'll be hosting this beautiful blue fullmooned night. Tina, bring in the infected wolves."_

_A young girl who had been sitting on top of one of the big metal cages, jumped down and opened said cages by pulling a lever at the sides of all of them. She had a big grin on her face as the growling started. Three big wolves, with silvery grsy fur and yellow glowing eyes walked out of each cage. Slowly the wolves approached the teenagers, each one settling next to one of the young werewolves._

_"Take out your knives."  Felix ordered and Fiona and Maya pulled out knives out of their ankle holsters, where Rhys just stared into the wolf's eyes. "Rhys, your knife." The boy glanced up before kneeling down for a second to pull out the knife. Felix nodded. He motioned for them to come closer, stand next to the tub with him. They did, and the wolves followed. "I assume you know what to do." The three nodded and Felix walked away, standing next to Tina._

_Rhys held his breath as he lifted the wolfs paw, lifting it to the edge of the tub, locking it in place with one of the cuffs. He walked around to the right side of the wolf, looking at it sadly. He slowly lifted the knife, cringing as he listened to the girls complain about him being too slow._

_"I'm sorry." He mumbled and nodded. His arm moved quickly, sticking the knife into the wolfs shoulder. It cried out in pain, at the same time as the two others did. The blood poured into his bowl, and he pulled put the knife, lifting the cup upto his lips. He drank it with great disgust. His fingers dug into the blooded artifact as his chest started to burn. He wheezed as the markings started to appear. He felt tears run down his cheek, and the wolf seemed to leaned towards him, comforting him. As if he didn't feel bad enough about what he'd done already._

_He slowly lowered the cup down, drying his eyes and looked up to see these big men standing above of him. One grabbed his wolf while the other freed it's paw. They lifted the writhing, suffering animal above the tub, looking at Rhys as if they were expecting him to do something._

_Something he really didn't want to do._

_He gulped, grabbing his knife, pressing the tip against the stomach of the animsl. He mumbled aplogies to it before sliding the knife inside, opening the stomach of the wolf, letting it's intestines fall into the tub with all the blood. He cringed at the cries of the wolf until it went silent and the two big men threw it somewhere, and two other men came and picked it up. Next they handled Fionas wolf, and then Mayas. Rhys barely held back his tears._

_He didn't quite know when he had closed his eyes and ears, relizing it first when he got a sharp punch into his shoulder from Fiona. He opened his eyes, looking at the girls, relizing it was time. He swallowed, looking up at the sky as he stepped into the tub with the girls. They all sat down at the bottom, covering themselves as much as they could with the blood. And then they waited for the moon. In just a couple of minutes should the moon loom right above them, and complete the transformation._

_The blue of the moon reflected in the middle of the blood, and Rhys felt a tearing pain enter every part of his body. He was pretty sure he'd passed out already if it wasn't for the fact that he was transforming. He noticed dark fur starting to grow from his skin, exept for where the markingere, the fur grew bright blue. Instead of fingernails, he had long and sharp claws that adorned his hands. He cried in pain as his vision darkened and  he lost his consiousness._

_"Rhys? Kiddo, c'mon now, you can do it. Wakey wakey..." Jack whipered to the boy laying in the bed, tucked under the covers. The kid smelled alive, but Jack knew there was a possibility he would never wake up again. He heard the faint sound of a door opening somewhere, but didn't care much._

_"Dad, I'm going hunting with Wilhelm, if something comes up, ECHO me." Angel called from the door as she looked at her dad._

_"Yeah, just be careful out there allright?" Jack called back. He heard the door close and he sighed. "C'mon. Don't you die on me now."_

_"Hmm.... mom..?" Rhys mumbled groggily, slowly opening his eyes. He immidiatley noticed that everything smelled different. He didn't know how, but he knew that his mom wasn't in the room, and that he was only joined by a older vampire, but there had been someone else inside not too long ago._

_"Sorry kiddo, think ya got the wrong name." Rhys looked into the direction of the voice, meeting the eyes of Angels father._

_"Jack?" He asked. He sniffed the air and- God, the man smelled amazing! He sniffed the air again, causing the man to chuckle._

_"I'm the first person you're smelling. I'm honored. Now lets get you to the kitchen, you hotta eat kiddo, and then when Angel comes home, she'll take you to your mom." Rhys hummed in agreemement at the mention of food. Smelling people was great. Being a werewolf was great. Everything was great._

_For now._


	3. The Good, The Bad and The Hyperion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys ends up having to get dinner with Jack, and then go to the bar, for his friends apparently didn't know how to keep their mouths shut. He ends up saying something that the Hyperion CEO doesn't like, and he's wishing he never would've agreed to the meeting...

"Atlas, what a pleasure to meet you. _Again_." The door behind the man closed. It was just him and Rhys in the room now. The younger one slowly turned to face the vampire. This was one of the only times the man showed any memory of that they'd met before. The first thing Rhys noticed was the mask, most likely covering the damage Rhys in the wolf form had caused.

"Hyperion. Nice- _uh_ , nice mask." He said with a shaky voice. A dark chuckle left the other mans throat as he approached the young Atlas CEO.

"Nice tattoo." A laugh left the mans lips as he eyed the neck and chest of the werewolf. Rhys unconsiously lifted a hand to nudge his shirt up slightly. "Miss me?" He frowned at the question.

"No, not quite." He said, stepping back as the man came closer.

"Hm, allright. Since I did make you one eyed and armed, I wont even be insulted." Jack grinned at Rhys who didn't respond. He sighed. "Lets have the meeting, and make it _quick_. I heard I'll be getting food, and _oh boy_ am I _starving_." He latched an arm around the young wolf and walked him to the desk in the office. He sat himself down on the table as he eyed the kid. How did he succeed in making Atlas so much better than it had been? He was just a kid.

"Why do you want to work with us anyway?" Rhys asked. He crossed his arms and stared the man, while also doing his best not to show his terror in his voice, but he was sure Jack could smell it.

"Well, I can see Atlas is being successful, so much indeed that you're going to be a competition for us soon. So, to prevent war, we thought that this would be a much easier way of, I'unno, clearing the waters with ya'all. We as Hyperion want to stay as the best, but we also don't want a war. Simple." It really was simple, but Rhys had no idea what to answer. He stared at the man infront of him, mouth opening and closing, but no answer coming out.

"I- um..." Jack waved a hand, silencing him.

"Look, decide later, let me know tomorrow morning. Just, the flight was long, and they only had these sucky pretzels, so I'm _literally_ starving. To death." Rhys frowned slightly, but nodded. He reached to press a button to call Vaughn and Yvette up but Jack grabbed his wrist before he could. " _Nah_ , I don't want 'em to join us." Jack grumbled. Rhys was about to protest when Jack spoke again. "Tonight, the CEO of Atlas is all for _me_." His tone had dropped a few tones, and Rhys felt butterflies in his stomach and he blushed.

"I-I-I-" Jack grinned at his stuttering and flustering, and wrapped an arm around him.

"Cool. So lets go then. I don't know where this place is so you're going to take me there." Rhys nodded and akwardly walked out of the office and lead Jack to the restaurant. When Jack saw the name, he scoffed. "The Charmer? _Pfft_ , nice name. You gonna charm me, huh Atlas?" He nudged Rhys a few times in the shoulder.

"It's the best one we have." Was all Rhys answered, and Jack was displeased. No stuttering, no blushing this time? He shrugged and walked inside with the younger CEO.

"Allright, but I bet it's nothing compared to our worst."

"Oh, I'll prove you wrong." Rhys said with a smirk. Jack chuckled and nodded.

"I hope you do." Rhys' smirk fell slightly and he blushed a light pink blush. He asked Jack to choose any table he wanted, and the man walked into a private area, a closed off one, with a closable curtain as the 'door'. Rhys frowned slightly as he watched the CEO sit down on the couch and grin at him. He rolled his eyes and spoke to the chef before walking to where Jack was.

"I want you to know there will be no other people here all day." He informed Jack as he sat down next to the man who was going through the menu.

"How sweet of you. You wanted me just for yourself." He gave a light smile to Rhys before looking back at the list of foods. "This place seems pretty neat. I kinda want to eat number 8 but also number 23. Oh and I'd like a coffee with milk and _alot_ of sugar." Rhys stared at the man for a few seconds before messaging the kitchen of his needs. For himself he ordered some fruit salad with a glass of red wine. They ended up bringing two glasses along with a whole bottle. "Trying to get me drunk eh? Can't blame ya. But I'd like to save getting wasted for that bar."

Rhys was internally screaming. Why did Yvette have to tell him about all the plans? He sighed out of relief as the saw the food coming. Jacks orders had been a full plate of stake and the other had been- _**oh**_. Rhys stared at the other plate in disbelief. Pretzels. Fucking _pretzels_. He shook his head as he dug into his own food, listening Jack ramble the quality of their coffee. He hadn't even tasted it yet. He gave the older man a glare that told to stop talking and to taste it already, and with a roll of his eyes, the CEO brought the cup to his lips and took a sip. His eyes lit up.

"This- _This_ is the greatest coffee I have ever tasted!" Rhys grinned proudly. He looked at the man with a cocked brow.

"Told you so." Rhys said, but the man shook his head.

"Nope, you never said anything about the coffee, just the restaurant itself."

"Well- yeah allright, fair enough."

After the lunch they headed for the bar. Once again, Jack laughed at the name. Rhys informed him it had been named that because he himself used to work for Hyperion before the war, and had named it the Hype bar in honour of them because of the arm he had had. He told Jack all about it, and the man seemed actually impressed. After a few drinks Rhys' words started to slur. Jack laughed at that. It didn't take long before Rhys was completely drunk.

"A light weight huh?" Rhys glared at him as he drank from his glass.

" _Shhhut up Jackh_..." He grumbled. Jack frowned and took his drink from him.

"Now, now, Atlas, what did I say about not making things personal?" He raised a brow at the younger mans pout as he reached for his glass.

"Screw youuu... _Jhackhh_." Jack smirked slightly, standing up to keep the kid from crawling on top of him. He drank the drink before throwing the glass across the room. He heard a few high pitched screams and swears but ingored them.

"I know that you want to but that would make things _very_ personal, dontcha think?" He saw the confusion on Rhys' face as he flopped down to lay where Jack had been sitting.

"I- wha-" He stuttered, his face flushing red. He looked off to the side and Jack let out a dry laugh, offering a hand.

"Now you'll lead me to my hotel room. I think it's time for you to get sleep, but I can't find there without you so come on, up, up." Rhys grabbed the hand and was pulled off of the couch, with Jacks arm around his shoulders, helping him stand up and walk. Rhys slurred the way into Jacks ear, and Jack, annoyed at this point, dragged Rhys, who would not agree upon giving Jack the key and letting Jack take himhome before going to the hotel, up to the finest room in the finest hotel. When he got to the door, he finally got the key from Rhys, opening the door while still holding onto the idiot, steadily carrying him to the couch, where he then fell asleep after a few seconds of Jack closing the soor and coming back. Jack groaned but let him sleep. He could take care of this in the morning.

 

* * *

 

When Rhys woke up he had no idea where he was. He knew it was a big, comfy bed, not as comfy as his own though, and that it was about 10AM. He sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily, groaning at the fact that he had slept with his robotic arm on. He also noticed that he had slept in the same clothes he had on last night. He got out of bed, frowning at how bad he smelled. He walked to the door thatcwas slightly opeb, giving the some light, and turned the lightswich. He immidiatley recognized this as one of the hotel room bedrooms- he had probably gotten one because the hotel was closer than his house to the bar, right? _Right_?

He shook his head, and headed for the shower, knowing there were some kinds of shower robes for him to wear while his clothes were in the wash. He grabbed a towel and locked the door behind him. He turned the shower on, enjoying the warmth of the water. He scrubbed until the smell of alcohol was gone. After that he dried himself, pulling on a robe and opening the door. He was about to walk out of the bedroom when he smelled it. He smelled breakfest. He heard someone going around. If he wasn't hungover, he would surely be able to recognize the person from far away, but with one he wasn't able to smell any better than a _human_.

He sneaked out of the bedroom, and peeked into the kitchen. The sight made his jaw drop. It was Handsome Jack, making pancakes. In only his boxers. Rhys swallowed. He could basically hear the other man smirk.

"Goodmorning Atlas, sleep well?" He asked without turning around. Rhys frowned.

"Did you- did you sleep in the same bed?" He stuttered, blushing as he noticed Jacks hips swaying alittle as his hands worked with pouring the pancake onto the pan, his head turning slightly as he placed the bowl aside.

"Yeah, I put you on the couch actually, but at some point you crawled into the bed. I was too tired to deal with you at that time so I just let you." He shrugged, and turned to face Rhys. "Where'd your clothes go?"

"They _stinked_. I put them in the wash when I went to take a shower." Rhys explained and crossed his arms. He cocked a brow at the man. "What about you? You don't seem to have any more clothes on than me."

"It's still morning pumpkin. I'd rather not put my clothes on before I need to show myself to other people." He thought for a while before adding, "people who sleep in the same bed don't count." He winked at the young CEO.

"I- um... _allright_ then.." Rhys swallowed and scratched the back of his head akwardly as he felt his face and neck flush red. He cleared his throat. "I was actually- _um_.... I wanted to actually ask you something..." Rhys asked, running a hand trough his hair.

"Ask ahead." The older said, turning to make the pancakes again. Rhys sighed.

"We've met more than once before and-"

"That is true." Rhys glared at Jacks input.

"Let me talk, _Hyperion_." When Jack stayed quiet Rhys continued. "And still you always acted like you never saw me before. Exept for yesterday. And the last time I visi-" He was cut off by a force that forced him against a wall. He looked into a pair of glowing, red eyes.

" _ **Do. Not. Remind. Me.**_ " Jack growled. Rhys felt the mans breath on his face, his fingers pressing at the skin of his neck. He could _smell_ the anger coming from the vampire. He swallowed, feeling his Adams apple move under the big hand resting over it. This was bad.

_Really_ bad.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr: ninosoderholm.tumblr.com


	4. Memories and Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys fucks up big time.

_Rhys looked over at the siren who had become his bestfriend, they hung out almost all the time, and had become really close under the few months they had known eachother. He knew she was talking on the ECHO with her father when she rolled her eyes and pulled the ECHO further away from her ear, giving a grin to the boy who stood at the edge of the water._

_"You coming?" He asked from the girl who was still standing in the shade. She stuck out her tongue and nodded._

_"Yeah, I'll be there right away!" She brought the ECHO back to her ear again. "Hey dad, go to sleep. You sound tired. I'll be home early, I promise." With that, she shut off the device and threw it into the box with all the rest of their stuff._

_"What was **that** all about?"_

_"He, **obviously** , disapproved of the fact that I teleported us away." Angel said with a small laugh, and Rhys shook his head in amusement._

_"Yeah, I can understand. Not many vampire fathers would approve of their child leaving in the daytime to the beach. In the sun." Angel laughed and shook her head as she walked into the water with the wolf, and jumping into the deep, before coming up again. She met the judging eyes of the boy._

_"Oh. Sorry, were you saying something?" Rhys rolled his eyes._

_" **Yes**. I was. I asked why you can be in the sun? Is it the siren powers or what?" He glanced at the sun, crossing his arms. When he looked back, the girl shrugged._

_"Something like that, I-uh, I assume so." She said slowly, clearly unsure. She'd tols him she had never really gonw outside that much, so that could be why she didn't know._

_"But what if you like, run out of power?"_

_"Good... question." She mumbled before diving in again._

_"I don't want to find out." Rhys numbled, glancing up at the sun once more. He shrugged and turned to the siren, who was floating on her back with a smile on her face. She looked up at him._

_"Yeah..." Rhys felt a hand at his wrist and before he could question it, he was pulled under the water. There he felt soft arms wrap around him and pull him up again._

_"Hey- that was kinda rude." Rhys said with a fake frown before chuckling. "But just a bit." He flicked Angels nose. She let out a weak groan at the action but grinned._

_"Wanna play phase-catch?" She asked. It was a game they invented where Rhys would throw something, anything, like a rock or something, and Angel would phaseshift it to pieces- but only if her powers caught it before it hit the ground. Or, in this case, water. Rhys gave a nod before looking at the sand under and between his toes. He noticed a large stone not too far away from his foot, and quickly picked up the rock that was about the size of his fist. He gave a competetive grin before throwing it. Angel successfully caught it with her powers and exploded it, letting the small pieces shatter all around the water._

_It was nice. Rhys enjoyed hanging with Angel ever since they'd met, he also found that the younger ones smell was one of the best ones, like her fathers. It was probably because they were family._

_He looked at her as he threw an object again. It was a petite shell from the ocean, and pretty hard to catch. But Angel caught it. He watched the smile on her face as the shell exploded. She was... honestly, really pretty. The way her eyes sparkeled with a challenge and with joy, the way her lips curled when she smiled. The way the blue tattoos lit up, the way they illuminated her pale face and body. It was like he was under a spell when he watched her._

_That spell was broken when a pained expression took over her face, eyes widening in horror, tattoos not shining anymore and skin turning red with smoke coming out of her while her skin seemed to boil in the sunlight. Her eyes turned red and fangs grew out of her mouth._

_Rhys was quick to act. He picked her up and ran towards the forest behind the beach. He sprinted as fast as he could. He laid her under a bush, under the biggest tree, in cover from the sun. Then he returned to their things, taking them to where she was whimpering and crying, and took out the ECHO. He sent the coordinates to Angels dad before sitting next to her._

_"A-Angel?"_

_"Y-yeah... Rhys?"_

_"You'll be allright... right?" A moment of silence dragged on._

_"Y-yeah... I'll be fine."_

 

* * *

 

  
After that, Jack had locked Angel up. Rhys remembered often knocking on the door, wanting to see her, only to have Jack act like he'd never met him before, and now Rhys had completely fucked up by mentioning her. He let out a choked sound as the older mans fingers wrapped around his throat tighter, lifting the young CEO up into the air as he showed him against the wall. The red, snake-like eyes were drilling into Rhys as he clawed on Jacks wrists with his human nails, before remembering a little something he'd gotten installed into the new arm. He activated his ECHO-eye, scanning his robotic limb, accessing parts that were very much needed at that specific moment.

It didn't take long before big yellow plates extended out of the arm, making it bigger and longer, long, sharp claws coming out of the end of the fingers. It looked alot more like the old yellow and black Hyperion model he used to have now.

It was just like a werewolfs arm, but stronger. With that arm, he grabbed the mans shoulder, cutting deeply into it, causing the man to let go of his throat with one of his hands, and thats when Rhys slashed with the claws at the biceps of the left arm. Jack let go and Rhys cut into his chest, and when the man tried to cover himself by turning around, he sunk his claws into the turnt back. Rhys stumbled a few steps away from Jack before falling over, his head swaying with the lack of oxygen while Jack wheezed in pain, doubeling over as he bled out onto the floor. He somehow suceeded to get out his phone, dialing the hopsital wing of Atlas who arrived in no time. They were both carried to the hospital, Rhys went because had ripped something in his shoulder, along with the fact that he had been strangled. Jack again was taken straight to surgery, as he was loosing a lot of blood.

Rhys' robotic arm was operated off for it was too heavy for his human body, and the shoulder was patched. It didn't take long before he was allowed to grab his now normal sized arm and leave the hospital, with a warning from the doctors to not wear it. He agreed, but didn't leave, asking to see Handsome Jack. He was quickly taken from the Werewolf wing to the Vampire wing, and to room number 48. He was then left alone after the door was unlocked, and locked again from the outside. He swallowed before walking to the bed that laid in the room. Jack was asleep.

He dragged a chair next to the bed and sat down. He sighed.

"I- um.. hey Jack? Can you hear me?" After a short silence Rhys continued. "I just wanted to tell you, that what happened with Angel _wasn't_ my fault." Rhys sighed, placing a hanf over the vampire's. He felt tears build up in his eyes. He shook his head. "I know you have _no_ reason to trust me, but I'm truly sorry. I cared for her. She was my bestfriend for _**christ sake!**_ " The grip on Jacks hand hardened, and Rhys screwed his eyes tightly shut, pressing his face into the mans arm. "I just wish- I... I hope she's allright. I miss her." The sudden huff from the man starteled Rhys, causing him to jump, stepping away from the bed.

"You miss _her_ but not _me_? I'm insulted." Rhys frowned deeply at the mans voice, and how insulted he sounded.

"You- you're _awake!?_ Why didn't you _say_ anything!"

"Wanted to hear what you had to say." The man said with a shrug, and Rhys just groaned. After a while of silence, Jack spoke again. "Oh, and I'm not willing to co-operate with Atlas anymore."

"Wait _what?_ " Rhys' eyes flew wide in shock as he watched the Hyperion CEO toy with all the different things poking out of his arms before pulling them out and standing up.

"Don't make me repeat myself, pumpkin." Jack walked towards a chair closeby that had his clothes on it and put them on, along with taking all of his other things, before heading to the door. Rhys jogged after him.

"But- but- why?" The younger man stuttered. Jack sighed, rolling his eyes as he continued walking.

"You have _something_ in that... _claw_ of yours that made me bleed without fixing myself. I can't have trust in you if you have that power even while in your human form." Rhys frowned. He was hoping for this in the beginning but after hearing about the whole thing about war, he would have rather sold the whole company to Hyperion. Well, maybe not, but still.

"Doesn't that mean..." Rhys swallowed. He really didn't want to say it out loud.

"War? _Yeah_. But _we're_ ready for it. Can't say the same about you." Jack let out a dark chuckle as they neared the Hospital exit. When they stepped out, there were Hyperion men outside, waiting for Jack. "Expect us, Atlas." Was all the man said before leaving with the Hyperion guards.

 

* * *

 

"This is _actually_ really bad." Vaughn mumbled, rubbing his face with his palms out of frustration. He leaned down on his knees, sighing deeply.

"What the _**hell**_ did you do wrong!?" Yvette shouted, slapping Rhys on the back of his head, causing him to yelp.

"I already told you! I mentioned his daughter and-" Rhys whined, bringing his left hand up to his throat, feeling at the bruises there.

Yvette rolled her eyes. "And he started strangling you, _yeah_ , yeah but... it **doesn't** make sense." The vampire hissed at him, causing him to frown deeply.

Just when Rhys was about to respond, Vaughn cut in, defending his bro. "Yvette, _drop it._ " Rhys looked down at his shorter bestfriend. The man was glaring daggers at Yvette, and the vampire huffed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Yeah, okay, I'm leaving. Have fun!" With that, she walked out of the office, slamming the door behind her. Rhys turned to look at Vaughn.

"We have to listen to what Jack said. He told us to be ready." Rhys almost whispered, speaking in a sad silent tone, looking down at his shoes. He heard Vaughn sigh.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right."

"Lets not waste any more time then."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, the plot thickens~ shits going down! 
> 
> My Tumblr: ninosoderholm.tumblr.com


	5. The begin of war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyperion takes their time in attacking, but eventually the war starts, but in a very tragic way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up kiddos, the war has begun.

After the Hyperions visit, Atlas had started preparing themseleves for another war, and after three months everything seemed ready. Now they just needed to wait.

Four months since the visit, but no signs of war.

Five months, still nothing.

Six months. Six _whole_ months. Half a year had passed since Hyperions visit and they still hadn't attacked. Rhys had started hoping that maybe they wouldn't attack.

"Do you _really_ think this is necessary?" Rhys was walking through the woods nearby, the only light being from their torches and the moon, leading one of the daily check ups they were doing incase Hyperion suddenly attacked. Vaughn had insisted that he wanted to join, so Rhys ended up letting him.

"No. Kinda. I don't know. I only know that they declared war and we **have** to be careful." Rhys spoke, looking around them, smelling the air, his ears listening for any movement. He looked back at his friend who just frowned.

"I know, but... still, isn't this a bit too much-" Vaughns eyes flew huge, his gaze slowly lowering down to his stomach, his hands already pressing at the edges of the arrow head that was sticking out of it. Alot of shouting and roaring was heard as the troops behind the two turned into their wolf forms and their vampires turned into horrid creatures of the night. But all Rhys could do was stare in horror as blood seaped from inbetween his friends fingers. He felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to snap out of his trance, and look at Yvette, who was standing next to him.

"We need to take him to the hospital. Now." Yvette hissed and Rhys quickly turned into his wolf form, his arm turning with him. He grabbed his bestfriend into his arms, and with his other bestfriend securing the area, they ran back to Atlas. First thing they did was get Vaughn into the hospital, and they let the people there take over. Then they called all troops in and sent half of them out to the field, keeping the rest at home base, and soon he and Yvette followed after the first group aswell. The battlefield was filled with yellow armored troops slaughtering the ones dressed in pink. Rhys shouted at his troops to kill the most powerful ones, and slowly, they got the upper hand. Rhys went on, fighting his way through the woods, trying to find the bastard who started all this.

Suddenly, a sound of a train whistle was heard. The yellow troops started backing up, before starting to run off back into the woods with a few pink soldiers running after them.

This wasn't over yet.

The same thing repeated after three days. This time there was a warning first, it was the sound of a train. Rhys immidiatley had his troups sent out, leading them out into battle along with Yvette. This fight was much more fair, and they lost much less men this time. But still no sight of Jack.

The city itself had been put into lockdown, no one got out or in without Rhys' premission. Rhys had the guards kept close to the walls, they were also able to see out of the city through tiny windows scattered in some rooms. They had to always be battle ready, no matter what the time was.

Vaughn was getting better, the arrow had only pierced his side, and Rhys couldn't be more thankful for that. Rhys denied him from continuing in the war, leaving the man to keep the people inide calm and less worried. Vaughn was happy to get to get away from the war, and Rhys was glad to keep his friend safe. He made Yvette into one of the leaders, along with Axton, a werewolf, one of the best warriors, and Lilith, a vampire, and a siren. He had decided on making Lilith a leader after she told him she and a few of her friends used to be very close to Jack, but had stabbed him in the back when they found out about how bad of a person he was. Rhys had personally ended up meeting all of them, and made them all into warriors, thinking they knew Jacks strategies, and would most likely piss Jack off by just existing. There was one woman in their group who he had met several times before, Moxxi, the owner of a bar in Atlas. She had already had a place in the healing ward, and she was good at what she did. Apparently the vampire had dated Jack before the war. When the war had started, she and her friends had gone against Jack, leaving the man very much shocked.

He also made Roland, probably their best soldier, into a leader. Which ended up being one of the greatest and stupidest things they'd done.

It was the greatest because of how intimidating the man was, he got the soldiers to work double as hard and got them on the winning side, already meading them to victory. Until one day something utterly horrifying happened. It was after they had killed the soldier with the name Nisha, a werewolf that had been sheriff for a very long time before the war, in a small city called Lynchwood. Now she laid on the ground, lifeless, as the war went on. Lilith and Roland were talking behind a tree, a little further away from the main battle.

"Lilith, I want you to get your troops around there, so that when the enemy tries to escape we can slow them down, possibly stop them even. We need to know where they're hiding and-" Rolands speech was cut short, and an arrow was sticking out of his mouth, blood running out of it like a waterfall, and he fell down, right next to his girlfriends feet with a dying gurgle coming out of his mouth. Lilith couldn't do much exept for stare down at Roland in terror before lifting her eyes up and with her gaze meeting Jack, who was staring down at the dead female soldier, kneeling down next to her as he stroaked her hair. He looked... sad, even. When he noticed Lilith staring, he quickly stood up like nothing had happened. "Now we're even." He growled. His eyes turned blood red and he grew in size slightly, and all Lilith wanted to do was murder him.

"You! You son of a bitch- _**AH**_!" Lilith was about to attack him when a pair of strong arms captured her from the behind, and she could only watch as Jack stuck a needle into her arm, causing her to pass out under the glaring moon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, but I had to cut this chap up in two, I like it better that way.


	6. Our darkest secrets lay beneath us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith finds herself surrounded by people she used to be very close to, while Rhys wonders where she'd gone.

When Lilith came to, she noticed she couldn't move. She was in a dark room somewhere, and... was there a collar around her neck? She frowned, pulling and twisting and tugging her body but for no use. She wasnt going anywhere. She decided to try to use her powers instead but nothing happened exept for her tattoos shining. She started freaking out.

"Oh _stop it_ , you really think we wouldn't have something for that?" It was a far too familiar voice. A girls voice.

"Who-" She cleared her throat. "Who are you?" She was still trying to get her powers to work.

"You _truly_ do not remember me?" The lights switched on, and out of the corner of her eye, Lilith saw a creature, a human, but not quite, standing next to her bed, staring down at her with the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Lilith was stunned, as the rest of the creature was... not hideous, but creepy, like some kind of demon.

"What _are_ you?" Lilith finally got out of her mouth.

"I'm a sience experiment."

"I can't smell you... I can smell someone else is here though. A werewolf. Is that... **_Wilhelm_**! Show yourself!" Lilith growled, pulling hard against the restraints. The creature laughed, and Lilith watched as it backed off back into the shadows, into what seemed like a cage, in the corner of the room. She told it to stay, but ofcourse it didn't listen. She promised it she would help it get out, but it was like she was speaking to a deaf person. Suddenly she heard heavy footsteps approaching. She turned her head slightly so she could see, and she was right, there stood Wilhelm, and next to him someone who looked like Jack but smelled like a werewolf.

"Timothy?"

"Hey Lil'." Timothy mumbled, looking down at the ground. Wilhelm grunted and walked over to the head end of whatever Lilith was laying on, and soon Lilith felt herself being partly freed. She was still chained but she could stand up and move. The first thing she did was grab Timothys face and make him look at her. She noticed a scar in the shape of an upside down V, seemingly blinding him where it went over his right eye.

"I thought you were dead." She mumbled, her gaze lingering at the mans scar before looking him straight in the eyes. She brought a hand to his face, running a finger across the scar on his face. "We all thought you were dead, you _asshole_!" She slapped him, and he winced, stepping away.

"Wil- you said she couldn't hurt us..." He groaned, rubbing his cheek as he slowly walked away from the siren. Lilith glared at him, and then glared at Wilhelm.

"I let her do that." The bigger man responded, and both Lilith and Timothy were suprised at that.

"B-but-"

"You kinda did deserve it, Tim." The creature spoke from it's cage. Timothy visibly shuddered, and didn't say anything else. Lilith had other concerns.

"So who else is still alive? _Huh_? What about my little sister? Eh? Maya? Or, or the little girl, Angel? Maybe Zer0? We haven't seen _him_ since that day either." She was shouting at this point, glaring daggers into the two men in the room, ingoring the sound of a door opening in the background.

"No one has. He didn't die. He _disappeared_." Jack. Lilith turned to look at the man. He was walking towards them with the douchiest look on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. "As for the rest of them... well, you don't need to know about that." Jack had walked around the table and was now looking right now at Lilith. She growled slightly, pulling her arm back, and right as she was about to punch him, the collar around her neck sent a strong electric wave through her body, and she fell down to the ground, grasping her throat, clawing at the metal object around it. She heard Jack chuckle. "Hurts, doesn't it?"

"Fuck... you..." Another shock entered her, though it was much milder than the first one. She groaned.

"Language." Jack said, chuckling again. "Hey Timothy, there are some people upstairs that I want you to talk to." Timothy mumbled something in agreement, but before he got to leave, Jack grabbed his wrist and put a bracelet on it, that the boy couldn't take off without Jack. "Leave the house and," Jack pointed at Lilith, "you get a shock ten times worse than that."

"Yes sir, ofcourse sir..." Timothy quickly said before he left through the door. Jack turned to look at Wilhelm.

"Get someone to guard this bitch, and lock _her_ in as well." Wilhelm nodded, walking over to the cage in the room and locking the creature inside of it. It hissed slightly, but didn't try to attack. "Then... then we go and get the rest of them."

"No... don't..." Lilith wheezed. "Don't hurt my friends..." She was still in alot of pain, she wondered how hard Timothy would be shocked, it could possibly even kill him, she thought.

"Too late babe. Shouldn't have killed my girlfriend." She heard the straining in his voice. "Wilhelm, strap her up. We're leaving." With that, Jack turned his back at them and left. Wilhelm walked up to Lilith, grabbing her by the neck and lifting her up, she tried to weakly fight back but with the shock still slowing her down, it was easy to get her attached to the table. Then she could only watch as Wilhelm stuck a needle in her arm and everything turned black.

 

* * *

 

When Rhys had found out about the death of Roland, he had been quite shocked. He noticed the soldiers he had been leading were upset, but so were the ones Lilith had been in controll of. Speaking of Lilith, she couldn't be found anywhere. Not on the battlefield, not in her room, nowhere. They activated the tracker that had been implanted behind everyones ear when Rhys had stepped into power. He didn't like loosing his workers.

The tracker told them she was alive, but it wasn't showing them where she was. It was like she was somewhere with no signal, but that wouldn't make any sense. Vaughn suggested maybe the tracker was broken, or it was being hidden by an outside force. That's when it hit him.

"Jack-I mean the Hyperion must've got her." He mumbled, slamming his fist into the dinner table, causing Vaughn to yelp.

"You mean like captured her?" The accountant asked slowly, like he was scared Rhys was going to attack him or something. Yvette seemed to stiffen slightly.

"What if they're going to do this to all of them? Moxxi, Mordecai, Brick... we have to make sure anyone who's been close with Jack will not ever be alone in battle, but always surrounded by soldiers." Yvette spoke, and Rhys clenched his jaw as she did. Yvette didn't know of him and Jack's past that much. "Rhys, what's wrong?"

"Noth-"

"He has to be secured then aswell." Vaughn cut him off, and he glare daggers at him, causing him to lower his head slightly as he adjusted his glasses. Yvette sighed.

"Oh right, yeah. You're correct." She looked over at Rhys. "I would like to know more of your past with the man."

"Well... it's complicated." He sighed, sadness showing in his voice. "It all started when I got closer and closer to..." he looked away, tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. "To Angel."

 

* * *

 

_A knock was heard from the door._

_Then another, and a third, and the door was opened. Outside the door stood a scrawny little werewolf, staring up into the heterochromatic eyes of the vampire, who sighed before calling after his daughter, who soon came to the door, hugging his friend as she invited him inside._

_"Your dad is still as intimidating as last time." Rhys mumbled once they were securely downstairs inside of a small couzy room owned by the siren. Speaking of her, she was standing next to him, nudging him to walk further, and soon they were sitting on the bed._

_"Ah, you'll get used to it. This is only your second time meeting him, so don't worry." Angel chuckled, and swung an arm around him. After a while, they got comfortable, played games and had fun. Until Wilhelm almost broke the door down when he told them to come to dinner. Angel found it hilarious how Rhys looked like he'd seen a ghost after the big werewolf left. After dinner, Jack told Rhys it was.time.for him to leave, as the sun was peaking out already. They made plans with Angel to meet again after a few days, and they did. Time after time, they met again. Jack always acted like he had no idea who he was, and it confused Rhys, but he ingored it. Wilhelm seemed to remember though, wich calmed him down slughtly. Maybe Jack had problems with his memory, or something._

_One time when Angel and Rhys hung out was different though. Angel had askes him to meet her near the waterfalls, on the cliff under the moon. When he showed up, Angel was there, waiting with flowers in hand. When she spotted Rhys, she smiled, walking over to him and putting one of the flowers behind his ear. He blushed, looking slightly to the side as he bit his lip._

_"A-Angel?" He stuttered weakly when the girl took a hold of his hand, the flowers brushing against his wrist from the action. She brought her other hand to his cheek, turning his head slightly so he was looking straight at her._

_"Shh." She hummed before pulling him lower until their lips touched. Rhys swore his face was going to catch fire, his heart beating faster than it ever had before in his chest as his slightly chapped lips pressed gently against Angels soft and pale ones. When they parted, Rhys stared at the girl with his eyes wide, lips slightly parted and his face completely red._

_"I-" He tried to speak, dumbfounded. He swallowed and cleared his throat, opening his mouth again, but still being incapable of speaking. Angel seemed slightly taken aback._

_"I, um, Rhys? I understand if you don't like me back, lets forget-" Rhys quickly cut her off._

_"No-nono I-I do like you I just, um, I never thought you... um.." Rhys stuttered, his neck turning bright red as he tried to form coherent words. He swallowed, and decided to grab the girls face with his free hand and kiss her again._

_It was the beginning for a disaster_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments help me write, they give me inspiration and all that stuff. I love all your comments <3


	7. Secrets obly the trees shall keep.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys finds himself fighting an old foe, though this time ends quite a bit differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I really hope ya'all like this chapter... leave a comment to make my day better, haha.

Rhys looked at Yvette, who simply shook her head in disbelief. "Does Jack _know_ you dated his daughter?" Rhys looked away for a while, thinking, before he looked the vampire in the eyes and shook his head.

"No." As far as he knew, Jack had no idea. He couldn't be 100% certain, but he was pretty sure.

"But- _okay_ , okay. Tell me _why_ Jack tried to kill you at the mention of Angel." Yvette was suspicious now, what else had happened between them? And why had Jack not remembered him? She had a few ideas but she wasn't going to say them out loud. She squinted her eyes at Rhys who seemed to be very uncomfortable.

"Well she couldn't get burned in the sun because she was a siren, and um... I don't know what happened but she almost died from the sun one time and Jack blames me of it purerly." He said with a sad voice, looking down at his hands, his shoulders sinking slightly. He obviously didn't have feelings for the girl any longer, but he still missed her. Yvette glanced over at Vaughn who gave her a small glare-like look. She sighed.

"Allright. We need to keep you safe, Rhys." She placed her hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up at her. He smirked slightly.

"Well _obviously_. I'm the CEO, after all." Yvette chuckled and shoved him slightly as she stood up.

"Oh shush. I'm gonna go and make sure everyone is secured for the next battle. We don't want Jack to get anymore of our soldiers." Rhys nodded at her and she was off. He turned his eyes back to his bestfriend, giving him a gentle smile.

"I'm so sorry you have to go through this all, I should've just listened to you and act like we had no history together." Rhys felt a hand grasp his and he looked up to meet Vaughns loving gaze. He returned it weakly.

"It's allright. I'm not mad. Everyone makes mistakes." He squeezed the hand in his grip for extra reassuring measures. Rhys pulled his hand away, walking around the table to hoist his bestfriend into a long hug.

"I love you, bro." Rhys mumbled into the fabric of Vaughns shirt, not noticing how the man tensed up for a second.

"I-I love you too, bro." He stuttered. He tightened his grip in Rhys' black vest before letting go and looking him in the eyes. Rhys smiled at him. He smiled back.

"I need to get to the towers, I think the next battle will start anytime soon." Rhys squeezed his shoulder before walking out of the same door as Yvette had. Vaughn left off to do his own job, and two guards followed after him. They had been there ever since he'd been attacked, and they followed him all the way into his home. There was a blonde guy with piercings called August. Vaughn liked him more than the other, she was called Fiona. Sometimes Sasha would be there instead, but at those times it would be really tense. Vaughn assumed something had happened between August and Sasha, so he didn't ask.

"Where are we going?" Fiona asked, glancing over at Vaughn. She seemed to have trust issues and he wouldn't blame her for it. He'd ran a background check on her and apparently her and Sashas stepfather had betrayed and tried to kill them. Of August he hadn't found much, but tht didn't matter as he was planning on finding out by asking the man and talking to him.

"We're going to check on the kids." Vaughn mumbled, turning left in the corridor, walking towards the hoined nursery, kindergarden and school. He heard Fiona groan of annoyance. He shot a glare at her before he unlocked the door and walked in.

In the meanwhile, Rhys was sitting on top of the guard towers, waiting for the attack. He had ordered the guards that Yvette had told to watch him to leave him, and watch after someone esle instead. They didn't dare to deny orders from CEO himself, and thus left him alone. After sitting there for about twenty minutes more, something finally happened. The train whistle was heard and Rhys transformed, jumping down from the watch tower, opening the doors for the soldiers as he ran off head first into battle, ingoring Yvettes angry shouts as she sprinted after him.

"Where are your guards!?" She growled as she got close to him. He glanced over at her with a sneer.

"I told them to **fuck off!** " He shouted as he looked back forwards, seeing the Hyperion soldiers rushing towards them. Thats when he stopped, relizing he could not fight them all at the same time. Without waiting for Yvette to stop, he turned around and ran back to where his soldiers were still running, and started running with them.

"Do you have a **_fucking death wish!?_** " Yvette shouted at him. He shrugged. He didn't really know at that moment. Nor did he care. He heard Yvette groan very loudly just as they crashed with the Hyperion soldiers. Rhys once again fought his way through the soldiers, getting cut in multiple places, killing Hyperion goons as he sprinted.

And this time he found what he was looking for.

"We meet once again in the middle of battle. How _unfortunate_." Jack smirked at him, holding his hands at his hips, standing in glory in his Hyperion sweater and jeans, along with sneakers, definitely not dressed for war. Rhys stared at him in disbelief for a second before noticing his bodyguard, or whatever Wilhelm could be called. The man seemed to not know what else to do as he only stood beside the man. Rhys' troops hadn't made it to him yet, and he stood surrounded by the enemy, facing the CEO of Hyperion.

"Why am I not being attacked right now?" Rhys asked, taking a curious step forwards, his feet carrying him just a bit closer the the enemy. Jack shifted his weight on one leg, crossing his arms as he shrugged with a chuckle.

"They don't dare to, because _I'm_ not." Jack shook his head in amusement, dropping his arms down to his side, shifting his weight again. Rhys raised a brow, his wolf ears moving like crazy, listening for any danger. He shifted slightly as the armor he had on was quite heavy and uncomfortable.

" _Right_..." Rhys glared at the man as he stepped forwards once more. He didn't seemclike he wanted to attack, but neither did he last time. Rhys risked a glance at Wilhelm, who wasn't looking at him anymore. He grunted, and Jack turned his attention to the man, and looked where he was looking. He seemed displeased as he groaned, and just as Rhys was about to turn and look at what he was looking at, but a strong grip on his arm stopped him, pulling him forwards. It didn't take long for him to relize that Jack was pulling him away from the battlefield. He growled a "Hey, what the hell," but was granted no answer. In simple curiosity he didn't fight back, letting the older man lead him away, and deeper into the woods. Once they were so far a human could barerly hear the sound of the battle, they stopped so abrubtly that Rhys crashed into Jacks chest. Embarresed, he quickly stepped away.

"Easy there, princess." Jack barked a laugh, releasing Rhys' arm as the wolf glared at him.

"What the hell?" Rhys growled out, his eyes glaring daggers into the man.

"I didn't want anyone to interfiere." Jack said with a lazy grin before looking over at the bulky man next to him. "Wilhelm, make sure none of these _savages_ get too close." Wilhelm nodded, running off towards the battle. Jack grabbed Rhys' arm again, more gently this time, leading him further into the woods. Rhys bit his lip in worry. He noticed they were nearing a large tree. He looked at Jack who seemed to be staring at the tree, and Rhys swallowed. He started to slightly fight back, but Jack just tightened his grip. Soon he felt a sharp tug and he was against the large tree, his back towards the stam of it, and the battle way behind.

" _ **Fuck**_ \- _hey_!" He hissed as Jacks other hand came to his throat. He sunk his claws into the mans wrist, forcing him to let go. Jack let out a short yelp, stepping away from the Atlas CEO.

"I wasn't going to _hurt_ you," Jack mumbled, his gaze lingering on Rhys' neck, "but if that's what you wish..." He lounged forwards, his hand coming back to the boys neck and his teeth sinking into a small part of his arm that was exposed. Rhys cried in pain, his claws ripping open the Hyperion sweater, blood covering the yellow material, as he kicked the man in the groin.

" _ **GAH**_ -!" Jack basically jumped back, clutching his crotch in pain, exposing his back to the boy. Rhys took this opportunity and jumped on the mans back, dropping him to the ground and sinking his metal claws into one arm as the other pressed the mans face down, and with one swift move, his teeth sank into the mans shoulder. Jack cried out in pain, trying to attack the boy at his back, but failing. He used his vampire powers to grow scales, sharp like knives, out of his elbows, shoulders and upper back. They cut Rhys, who let go in suprise, letting Jack elbow him in the rib, and he cried in pain.

"Hurts," Jack grunted, turning them around so he was sitting on Rhys' hips, pinning the boy back down to the ground, " _doesn't it?_ "

" **Fuck you!** " Rhys growled, the pain straining his voice. He needed to get these damned useless armors off, right now! "Let go-" Rhys cried, "of me-"

"Ask nicely~" Jack purred. He wasn't really going to-

"P-Please, pretty _fucking_ please, _please_ let go of me!" Rhys moaned in pain as his armor dug deeper into his wounds. He didn't give a shit about his dignity right now, he just wanted those damn metal plates off his body.

Jack stared down at the boy, his eyebrows high up on his forehead, his eyes wide and lips slightly parted. He slightly lightened his grip on the boy, but didn't let go. He noticed when he moved, specifically moved so that his knee pressed against the armor near to the boys side, he would let out a pained moan, so Jack pressed his knee harder down on it.

"P-please- god- don't do tha-hhaat- fuck!" Rhys moaned and grunted, his head turning from side to side. Jack was very pleased with this, though he wouldn't ever admit that. He let go of the kid and got off him, but not before jabbing him in the rib and listening to him moan in misery.

"That's pretty kinky." Jack murmured as the boy got on his knees and started ripping at the armor, clawing and tugging on it, trying to remove it. Jack leaned down to help, and together they got it off. Rhys sighed in relief, grabbing his side slightly, and grunting.

" _Shit_..." He looked at his hand. He was bleeding really badly. He glared up at Jack. "You piece of shit-" He jumped towards Jack, trying to bite into his neck, but failing, and ending up being pinned against the large tree.

"Tell you _what_ princess," The vampire murmured as he was pinning the leader of Atlas against a large tree, the younger one heavily bleeding and panting, and it was all cause of Jack. Well, most of it atleast. He glared at Jack with two golden eyes, one ECHO and one wolf eye, they both looked extremely exhausted and pained. Jack continued, "if you get on your knees for me, _if you know what I mean_ ," Rhys sucked in a sharp breath and Jacks grin grew. "I'll let you be in peace for... lets say two weeks. How does that sound, kiddo?"

"A-are you _insane_!?" The werewolfs ears had shot up, listening to the area around them, making sure no one was hearing this, his tail slipping between his legs, his pupils constricting and his breath unevening. He felt his heartbeat speed up, and he wriggled under Jacks grip, just to be pushed harder against the tree.

" _Yeah_ , but is that _really_ a suprise?" Jack chuckled, sending a shiver down Rhys' back. He brought his mouth close to the wolfs left ear, letting his cold breath caress the fur. "You know, I've **_always_** wondered what a werewolfs mouth would feel like, what it would be like to have that **_long_** tongue-"

" _ **O-okay!**_ _Fine!_ Fine. I'll..." Rhys groaned, looking away and letting his ears fall to the sides of his head. "I'll do it." Jack grinned with a dark chuckle, loosening his grip from the boys wrists.

" _Good boy_." He stepped back, letting Rhys fall down onto his knees, again, with a frown as he looked away from the man towering above him. "Make your robotic limb go back to normal first." Rhys looked up, concidering it at first, but doing like he was told in the end. "Good, _good_..."

Rhys swallowed harshly. What was he doing? What if someone saw them? Wilhelm should be nearby, he remembered, keeping people away. He shook his head before letting his robotic fingers find the clasp of Jacks belt, unfastening it quickly with the help of his claws on his other hand. He zipped the jeans open, the fact that Jack wasn't wearing armor made this a lot easier. He tugged the pants down, just to find out that Jack went commando. He groaned, looking away as he tugged the pants down the rest of the way. He stared down at the pants, not wanting to look up. He didn't want to do this. But he had to. For his company. For his pack. _For his friends. ~~For Jack.~~_

"It's not gonna suck itself, princess." Jack noted with a grin, causing Rhys to look up at the man again. " _C'mon_ , we don't got the whole day here." Rhys nodded weakly.

With his robotic arm he grabbed the vampires cock, slowly leaning forwards, forcing himself to think of other things.

"Oh and by the way, if you don't do a good job then the war continues _tomorrow_."

" _ **What the-!?**_ " Rhys looked up at the man, but his head was forced back down, a growl escaping his throat.

" _Nono_ , shush, less talking more working." Jack smirked. Rhys glared at the semi-erect cock that he held in his hand, opening his mouth as Jack pushed him forwards. He screwed his eyes tightly shut, letting his tongue roll out of his mouth and wrap around the head, before taking the whole thing easily into his big mouth. "Just don't bite. _Too hard_ , atleast." Rhys cringed at the mans comment, but let his teeth gently run against the shaft. He heard Jack suck in a sharp breath. " _Juuust_ like that pumpkin..." Jack groaned, "Lets turn around, eh? I want to have something to lean on, and also I don't want to be stabbed in the back, _so_..." Rhys let the man push him off for a while, stepping away from the tree. Not long passed before his mouth was on Jacks dick again. He curled his tongue around the now completely hard shaft, bobbing his head up and down as his tongue worked its magic.

At the meantime Jack tried to imagine Nisha in his place instead, but because he was clearly not experienced like she was, it was not easy. He stopped thinking when he felt the tongue slip to his balls and massage them, causing him to let out a loud groan.

"You done this before, huh?" Jack growled, thrusting his hips into the mouth of the wolf as the boy rolled his eyes. The boy took Jack deeper into his mouth, his tongue slipping even further. Jacks eyes shot wide as he relised what the boy was about to do. " _Nuhuh_ , don't even _think_ about it." His cock twitched at the thought, and he cursed his body for rescting this way. Rhys hummed in agreement, sending vibrations to Jacks cock that caused him to groan. "Fine- yeah, _fine_. Do whatever. _**Fuck**_ -" Jack bucked his hips, his head rolling to the side and eyes closing.

Rhys took his robotic hand off of Jacks hip, humming to get Jacks attention as he streched his fingers as close to the mans face as possible. He heard Jack groan before taking the digits into his mouth and sucking on them until they were soaked in his saliva, and Rhys guided them to the back of Jack.

"T-tongue first, kiddo." The man stuttered, barely being able to keep his hips still anymore. Rhys let his tongue slip out of his mouth again, pressing his nose and jaw harder against the man so his tongue would reach further, letting it massage the mans balls first before letting it slip between the cheeks, causing Jack to freeze alltogether, biting his cheeks and squeezing his eyes shut as he expected the worst. But when Rhys slipped his fingers in to join his tongue, teasing the mans hole, he calmed down just a bit. Just as Rhys pushed the tip of his index finger inside, a shot was heard really closeby. Rhys froze.

He started to push himself off but Jack stopped him. " _You're not going anywhere before I finish._ " Jack growled and Rhys sucked in a sharp breath. Jack tugged the back of his head violently. " **Understood**?" The man growled. Rhys nodded, pushing himself back down, and returning his hand where it had been, or he was about to, but Jack placed it on his hip. "Just finish me off." He grunted.

Rhys kept sucking, his tongue massaging the shaft, and sometimes slipping out of his mouth and to the balls. It didn't take long before Jack was coming, his hips anchoring him into youngers mouth, the hand at his scalp forcing him to stay still. Once he was done, Rhys swallowed, and pushed himself off with a frown. He stood up with a cough, watching as the other CEO zipped his pants up. He slowly lookd up into Jacks eyes, just to find him staring at him with a weird expression.

" _So_..." Rhys cleared his throat. "Did I... do good?" He held his rib, noticing the bleeding had slowed down as his powers were healing him.

"...good enough." Jack said, biting his lip slightly as he looked away. "Well." The man coughed akwardly. "I suppose I'll call in my troops. We're gonna return in two weeks." Rhys made a weak noice of agreement. "I wish to hear of you in the meantime, _mister CEO_." Jack smirked at the boy before sprinting off. Rhys leaned against the tree, and soon enough the sound of a train was heard and the Hyperion soldiers were off, running past him. Last was Wilhelm, who glanced at him. He gave the younger a knowing look before looking away again.

He sighed, walking a few steps towards home when he fell to the gound, passing out under the moon that was still awake.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Angel both like the same guy aye *add Lenny face*
> 
>  
> 
> Also I think I just love making Jack say "Hurts, doesnt it?" Like idddddk i just love it


	8. The wings of an Angel, tinted red with blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys finds that someone he used to know long ago is already gone.
> 
> Jack finally relizes that out as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down Im sorry dont kill me yet

"Wil, can you fix some food with Tim? I'm starving." Jack asked, but everyone knew there really wasn't any options but do what Jack said. Wilhelm nodded, grabbing Timothy by the neck and hoisting him up to his feet. There was a weak "Hey watch it," but it was ingored. Jack smirked at them before heading downstairs.

"Who-who's there?" Came Liliths weak voice as he lit up the room. She'd been pumped full of different potions and drugs, causing her to not be able to smell anyone, and sometimes, she could barerly even see.

"Guess, pumpkin." She let out a groan, turning her face away. Jack chuckled, walking to her side. He heard rattling from the cage behind him, so he turned to look at it. She was there, sitting right at the cage door, pulling on it, tugging and shaking it. Jack let out a sigh, kneeling down in front of her. "Hey kiddo. Hows you?"

" _Doooohn't hurt heer._.." She cried, pain and sadness straining on her voice, her hand reaching out from the cage, trying to grab Jacks shirt, but he stepped away before she reached him. He shook his head sadly.

"Too late, baby." He mumbled, slowly walking back to Lilith. He heard her cry out some more behind his back, but he ingored it. "Now then Lilith, I actually wanted you to know something." He started, walking around the girl, caressing her pale skin as he did so. She made a noice of protest and Jack growled. She grimaced, but didn't do anything else. "So, your _leader_? _Rhys_?" That seemed to awaken her interest as she turned her head, her eyes catching Jacks with a glare.

"What about him?" She hissed, and Jack chuckled. He brought a hand up to her cheek to stroke it. She tried to pull away, but the restraints stopped her.

"Instead of looking for you, ya wanna know what he did?" Jack asked, not that he cared if she wanted to know. He grinned down at the girl who stared at him in confusion and anger. "He gave me a _blowjob_." Jack said, barerly keeping in his laughter as he did so. The look on her face was the best thing he'd seen in ages. Until it turned into a smug chuckle.

"You _actually_ think I'd believe _that_?" She said, shaking her head as she laughed. Jack frowned, pressing a button in the table, shocking her. She let out a long, pained cry. " _Why_.. would he... do _that_?" She grunted. "You gotta come up with," Jack sent another shock and her face twisted, "something _better_... than _that_." She was having a hard time speaking and Jack wanted to make it even harder. But something, no, not something, someone stopped him.

" _Daddy... please... don't hurt her._ " He found his hand had been phased into a bubble, forcefully kept there. His eyes went wide with terror as he turned to face his daughter who was now standing infront of him. " _Or **I'll** have to hurt **you**_."

 

* * *

 

"Rhys, _c'mon_ , wake up..." Vaughn mumbled as he stood next to the hospital bed, waiting for his bestfriend to wake up. The cuts he had gotten were really deep, and possibly getting an infection wich would even stop him from healing himself. Vaughn was about to leave when Rhys suddenly stirred in his sleep, mumbling something. Vaughn grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking slightly. "Rhys? Rhys please..."

"Mmh... Vaughn...?" He mumbled, opening his eyes slowly. Where was he? Was Jack there? Jesus, what if someone had seen them? His heartbeat sped up and he flew up, grabbing his friends shoulders as he did so. " **Vaughn**!?"

"Y-yes, Rhys, I'm here." He wrapped his arms around his bestfriend who seemed out of his mind for now. Rhys started shaking and Vaughn called in a doctor. The doctor checked him, and told that the results had returned, and Rhys did infact have an infection. It would have to heal for about a week, and they told Rhys he couldn't fight during that time, to wich he just laughed.

"The war continues first after two weeks..." He mumbled with a small grin. Vaughn looked utterly confused, and Rhys said he'd tell him more about it when they got to his office, and the doctor informed them they could leave once she was done bandaging the CEO, wich didn't take long.

"So what did you mean with the two weeks comment?" Vaughn asked once they were securely in Rhys' office, Yvette sitting next to him and Rhys across them on the other couch. Rhys' face turned slightly redder and he bit his lip.

"Me and Jack got to an agreement that we could have a pause in the war." Rhys explained, and Yvette snorted. Both he and Vaughn raised an eyebrow at her.

"To an _agreement_? And _how_ exactly did you do that? Dropped on your knees and _begged_ for him to let us have a pause?" Yvette said while laughing slightly. Then she smirked. "Or did you just get on your knees for _other_ reasons?" She tried to keep a straight face, but ended up laughing anyway. Once she calmed down and wiped her eyes, she looked at Rhys who sat there fidgeting, his face red like a tomato. " _Wait a sec_ \- Rhys, what did you _do_?"

"I _um_... he said... _uh_..." Rhys chuckled akwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

"You did. You _actually_ blew him." Yvette stared at him, eyes wide open and lips slightly parted. Vaughn hadn't said anything, he just stared at him in disbelief. Rhys swallowed, and chuckled akwardly with a shrug.

"Rhys... what the hell bro? I can't believe you'd do this..." Vaughn shook his head, leaning on his knees with his face in his hands. Rhys sighed.

"I did it so you guys wouldn't have to suffer from the causes of war for a while." Rhys mumbled, looking away. It was mostly the truth. Vaughn lifted his head from his hands and looked at him in suprise.

"You did?" He questioned. Yvette just huffed, crossing her arms. Rhys nodded.

"Why would I have done it otherwise?" Rhys asked with a gentle smile, reaching over the table to grasp Vaughns hand and squeeze it lovingly. Vaughn blushed, while Yvette seemed enraged. She pulled Vaughn to her side and stood up, pulling the short man with her.

"We're actually in a hurry though, see you _later_ Rhys." She spoke as she was already pulling Vaughn out of the office with her. Rhys tried to weakly stop her but gave up on it, he knew Yvette was someone not to mess with.

Not knowing what else to do, Rhys logged on his computer and noticed a message had arrived to his private ECHO-mail account. He opened it. It was from- oh shit. It was from Jack.

 

* * *

 

Timothy heard Jack enter the kitchen, and in confusion he turned to look at the man. "Jack, sir, what are you-" His jaw dropped as he noticed who was behind him. "What the hell is _she_ doing out!?" The siren with black hair stood beside Jack, holding a gun to his back as she had led him to the kitchen. Wilhelm turned as well, and he seemed shocked aswell.

"Tell them, dad." Angel murmured, her eyes vicious, burning red like fire as his tattoos glowed blue like the moon at night. Jack looked at his baby girl, before dropping his gaze back to the ground.

"We're going to meet Rhys." He motioned towards the kitchen table, still looking down, thus he didn't notice the blue glow coming from the laptop. "I was getting my laptop... it's on the table, Wilhelm-" He turned his eyes up to look at the man, but his daughter stopped him.

"Done." She said as her tattoos stopped glowing.

"What?" Jack looked at her in confusion. She looked back at him, her eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"I just messaged him, telling him to come to a specific spot nearby the facility." Angel explained. Jack still looked conflicted so she continued. "It's a shack in the woods. Not where the battles happen, though." Jack nodded, and Angel grabbed his wrist, and soon they were off.

Jack felt sick for minutes after the teleportation, falling to the ground everytime he tried to stand. He hesrd Anelclaugh at him, and he growled something non-coherent, and Angel laughed more.

After his head cleared and he could finally stand, he relized Angel never told him what time Rhys would be there.

"He should be here in _about_ five minutes," Angel spoke, as if she'd read his mind. To be honest, he wouldn't be suprised if she could do that. He frowned. Better keep his thoughts in appropriate things then- and the first thing he thinks of is the sight Rhys made as he had his mouth in his cock. Jack groaned, facepalming himself in the corner of the room. Angel raised an eyebrow but didn't question it.

 

* * *

 

 

>   
>  _Meet me at this location, we got to meet up tonight, be there in twenty._  
>  **_-Handsome Jack, CEO of Hyperion_ **  
> 

There was a location added aswell, and Rhys groaned, looking outside. It was raining. He put on a coat and informed his guards that he was leaving, and didn't know when he'd be coming back. He got a few questioning looks but he discarded them, grabbing along only one Hyperion Loader Bot.

When they were almost at their destination, Rhys started getting anxious. What if Jack was going to try and kill him? Or... or force him into sex? No, no Jack wouldn't do that... Rhys bit his lip. Or would he?

"LB, can you uh, can you stay outside the shack?" Rhys asked okce they were a few meters from the door.

"If that is your wish." The Loader Bot said, standing next to the door. Rhys exhaled the air, only getting in the smell of one person. Handsome Jack.

He slowly stepped forward towards the door, reaching with his robotic limb to grasp the door handle and slowly open the door, holding his breath the whole time. It was now or never. He pulled the door fully open.

 

* * *

 

 

When the door opened, Jack bit on his lip. He was worried of what Angel, what this creature, would do to Rhys. He wasn't sure why he cared but that was beyond the point. He cared, and didn't want his daughter, his sience experiment, to hurt the kid. The moment the dust settled and it was possible to see again, Jacks eyes caught Rhys'. But... they weren't staring at him. They were staring at Angel.

"Angel?" The boy asked, his voice shaky as he took a step forwards, the door closing behind him. Angel stared at him with no emotion in his face, like a rock, but with even less life. Rhys swallowed.

"Hello, Rhys." Angel finally spoke. Rhys shook his head.

" _No-n-n-no_ t-this can't be possible, _how_ is this possible!?" Rhys backed up to the door, about to open it when Angel used her powers to lock it, and make sure it didn't open. Jack was still staring at Rhys who looked horrified. "But- You're... You're _dead_!" He finally squeaked. Angel sighed.

"No, only on the inside." Jack finally turned his eyes on his daughter. He wondered how different she had to look to the kid. Angel glanced at him, her eyes turning to red for a second before she looked back.

 

* * *

 

When he stepped inside, this was definitely not what he was expecting. He had only smelled Jack, there shouldn't have been anyone else inside. But when he met the blue, cold eyes, he froze. It couldn't be.

This couldn't be the same sweet girl that he'd known back then. There was no way.

The creature had grey skin and completely flat black hair that was shaved on the side, and there were some kinds of ports on it's head, its cheekbones were very clear, just like every other bone on its body, and the clothes it wore were extremly broken and bloody, and they hung loosely on its boney body, Rhys shuddered just looking at it.

"A-Angel?" He mumbled, taking a wary step forwards, letting the door close after him.

"Hello Rhys." The creatures said, no emotion flashed across its face as it blinked slowly. Rhys shook his head in terror.

" _N-no-nono-no_ , theres _no way_ this is possible, _how_ is this possible!?" Rhys shouted in horror, stepping backwards, reaching for the door that suddenly locked itself- it was Angels siren powers, for sure. "But-" His eyes were wide with horror. "You're- you're _dead_!"

"Only on the inside." Angel said, and Rhys wasn't sure if he'd imagined it or not, but he thought he saw a brief second of sadness on his face, but it was all gone the moment her flashed red when she glanced at Jack, who seemed just as horrified as Rhys. It looked like he was about to say something, but a loud noice interrupted him. It sounded like...

" ** _Buzzards_**!?" Jack and Rhys both shouted at the same time, Jack running to the door and kicking it, trying to open it, Rhys banging on the windows.

" **LB**! LB _help_!!" Rhys shouted, banging at the window next to the bot who turned around to look at him and easily smashed tge window, helping both him and Jack out through it. Angel shouted something after them, and the shed exploded, Loader Bots shield barerly standing against the hit as they kept running. Suddenly the Bor froze, falling to the ground. Angel had used her powers on it. Rhys knew he had to act fast.

"Atlas, what the _fuck_ -" Jack started when Rhys turned around and ripped off some pieces before grabbing a drive from inside of the robot and putting it in his pocket, finally letting Jack pull him after him. They ran all the way to the Atlas facility, Jacks shield barerly keeping them safe from the buzzards as the second Rhys got the doors open and they slipped inside, the shield broke down. As Rhys was about to push the door closed, one of the buzzards shot at him, and it hit him right in the chest, and if Jack hadn't been there, he would've fallen.

Jack pushed the door close, lifting the younger CEO into his arms as he started running through the yard. He was greeted by man angry faces, but all od the became shocked once they saw Rhys. One specific shortie with glasses came up to them with tears in his eyes, shouting at the workers to get the fuck out of their way as he lead them to the hospital.

"What happened?" Vaughn asked as they sat in the cafeteria, having to leave Rhys into the hospital to be treated. Jack took a sip of his super sweet coffee, the exact one Vaughn had not thought Jack would ever buy. "Oh, and I'm Vaughn, by the way." He extended his hand.

"Jack." Jack shook the hand with a light smile. He then dropped his hand to the table, along with dropping his smile. "My daughter sent him mail, acting asif it was me asking to meet Rhys, and forced me to come with her. Then she tried to assassinate both of us with buzzards. A Loader Bot," Jack pulled the drive, now covered in blood, that Rhys had given him, "saved us."

"Your daughter?" Vaughn asked as he reached to grab the drive, and motioned one of his guards to come closer. "August. Take this to Springs. She'll know what to do." August nodded, grabbing the drive and ran off. Vaughn turned back to Jack.

" _Angel_." Jack mumbled, looking down at his coffee. Vaughns eyes shot wide open and he sputtered in confusion.

"I thought she was dead." Vaughn slowly asked, leaning back in his chair. Rhys had said that she's dead, right? Jack shook his head with a sigh.

"...no. Much worse. She became a _monster_." He growled the end of the sentence, grinding his teeth together. "And it was all my fault."

"Oh." Was all Vaughn managed to say. After that they stopped talking, both quietly drinking their coffees, waiting for August or a doctor to show up. They ended up showing up at the same exact time, and Jack and vaughn, along with both of Vaughns guards, went to see Rhys who was supposed to be awake by now. Though when they showed up, the man was half asleep. "Rhys?"

"Hm..?" Rhus hummed, not opening his eyes.

"Hey, Atlas." Jack crossed his arms at the boy, and after a few secobds Rhys was sitting up, eyes wide and his heart beating fast.

" _Ja-_!?" Rhys wheezed, clearly shocked that Jack was there. It took a few moments until the memories started coming back, along with the reality, and the pain. He grabbed his chest, yelping slightly as he pressed against the wound.

"Hey, Rhys, it's allright now. We're here." Vaughn grabbed his shoulder, smiling at him gently. Jack patted his knee with a grin.

"Yeah, dontcha worry Atlas, you people have pretty damn awesome doctors." Rhys looked up at Jack, who immidiatley stopped touching his knee, straightening his back as he leaned back. "And.. about the war. I feel like... we could, maybe, uh, end it. Atleast now that Angels on the loose." Jack looked down, sadness filling his voice. Rhys looked at Vaughn, motioning for the man to leave the room, wich he did. Rhys turned back to Jack.

"I just... about Angel. What... happened?" He braced himself just incase Jack happened to attack. But he didn't.

"I used her for experiments." Jack said silently. He was staring down at his hands as he spoke. "Experiments that made her into some _monster_. As you probably noticed, she... didn't have a smell." Rhys slowly nodded.

"Why did she look the way she did?"

"She got sick. She couldn't eat normal food anymore. Something happened. She would throw up anything that wasn't werewolf flesh." Jack seemed disgusted. He finally looked Rhys into the eyes, and that sent a shiver down his back. "I made a mistake."

"And now she's on the run..." Rhys buried his face in his hands with a groan. "All werewolves are now in danger..."

"I'm sorry." Jack jumped slightly when Rhys grabbed his hand and looked him in the eyes.

"We need to work on this together. We have to find Angel." With that being said, Rhys stood up, immidiatley doubeling up from the pain. Jack grabs him and hoists him back into bed.

"You have to heal first, cupcake." The man says with a chuckle. Rhys rolled his eyes and smiled at him. They could do this. They could work together. Even if it was just for a while, they could do it. With that, Rhys felt his eyes begin to close as unconciousness took over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls leave a comment if you enjoyed, im more or less not sure if people will like this chapter


	9. Let me help you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys gets put of the hospital and finally spends a night at home, but not alone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

After a few days of healing, Rhys finally got to leave the hospital and go to his office, planning on calling Jack in as he does so. But it seemed that Jack was already waiting outside of the hospital with Vaughn, who was only glaring at Jack. Rhys smiled as the two walked him to his office, but there Vaughn turned around, returning to his job while Jack followed Rhys inside of the office.

"I never told you that this is a pretty nice office, did I?" Jack said as he looked around.

"I don't think so, no." Rhys said with a slight chuckle. Jack smirked at the boy, strolling around the office until he sat down on the couch.

"So you live here?" Jack asked, looking at the other CEO who was getting something from behind his desk. Rhys looked up from his doings and nodded.

"Yeah. I can work in the same place as I drink." He grinned, pulling out a bottle of wine and a bottle of champane. "Wich do you like more?" Jack laughs slightly as he watches the younger man stroll over to him and pour a glass of each drink for both of them before putting the bottles on the table and grabbing his own wine glass. "I personally enjoy the taste of champane more, wich is why Im drinking the wine first." Jack raised a brow before grabbing his own glass with a chuckle.

"That doesn't really make sense, but whatever." Jack grinned, downing the glass pretty quickly while Rhys slowly sipped at his own drink.

"Oh shush, it makes total sense." Rhys said with a giggle. He looked at Jack who was already pouring himself another drink, and hurried himself up, downing his first glass.

"So, _Atlas_. How long does it take to get you drunk? I can't quite remember last time so well." Jack said with a challenge in his voice. Rhys huffed, glancing at the older CEO, lifting his second glass to his lips.

"Watch me, _Hyperion_."

 

* * *

 

As Jack had known, Rhys got drunk way before him. What he didn't suspect was for him to get so... _grabby_. Last time he hadn't seen much of how the kid acted when he was drunk, but now, _holy shit._

The younger kept touching his thigh, kept flirting with him, and every now and then Jack would find the werewolfs lips at his ear, teasing the older man. He had to admit he was already sporting a slight hardon from all these touches and sensations.

Jack placed his glass on the table just in time before the other CEO jumped on him, suprising him greatly. He found himself being pinned to the couch by the drunken man.

"Rhys- what the _hell_ are you-?" Jack started, placing his hands on the kids shoulders, pushing him away.

"Shh..." Rhys brought a finger to Jack lips, pushing the hands off him and pinning them back to the couch. Jack bit his lip as he eyed him varily. Would this count as him taking advantage of the drunken werewolf? He swallowed down his doubts when he found a pair of lips crashing into his, groaning when a small moan escaped those sweet, soft lips. "Jaah-"

"Shit- _ah crap_ \- Rh- _A_ -Atlas I-" Jack stuttered, eyes wide, pushing Rhys off himself as he stood up. Rhys furrowed his brows and sat up on the couch, staring at Jack. "You're _very_ drunk and-and I _wont_ take advantage of you." He spoke quickly, stepping further away from the couch.

"You wouldn't be taking advantage out of me,  _handsome_..." Rhys slurred, his drunken voice filled with lust. He stood up, walking to Jack and leaning aginst the older man, his arms around his neck, lips at his collarbone. "C'mon _big guy_ , I know you want it..." He thrusted his hips into Jacks, letting a moan escape his lips. He felt Jack completely freeze, his hands slightly in the air, he had stopped breathing long ago, his heartbeat going insane. Jack swallowed, feeling Rhys' hand on his hip as the boy thrusted against him again, pushing Jack, making his back hit the wall as the younger sucked on his neck. He let out a moan, his hands finding Rhys' waist, pulling him closer. He thrusted back against the boy, causing them both to grunt.

"Fuck... _Rhys_..." His mind, clouded with both lust and alcohol, was unable able to process what happened next, as he found himself on the ground with Rhys ontop of him, they were making out, teeth gnashing together, hips rocking back and forth, clothes flying off and being ripped apart. His mind cleared for a few seconds when he felt the cold air brush against his erection, but then Rhys' hand was there and he let out a throaty moan. He felt Rhys' dick press against his as they rutted on the floor as a moaning mess, and soon they were both coming hard and passing out where they laid in a sweaty pile of sex and cum.

 

* * *

 

  
After Vaughn left Rhys and Jack alone, he headed to Yvette's office. He found her sitting in her chair, eating food that was most likely bought with Rhys' card. He cleared his throat and she looked up at him.

"Oh hey, how'd it go?" She asked, food in mouth.

"It didn't. Jack was there." Vaughn looked down at the ground, shifting his weight from one leg to another, nervously biting his lip. He glanced at his friend who seemed sorry for him, and he felt a hand grab his wrist, softly stroaking the soft skin.

"I... oh." Yvette was quiet for a moment. Her eyes looked behind him and she furrowed her brows. "Where are your guards?" She placed her food on her table, turning completely to face her friend, motioning behind her. In the corner of the room he could see the form of two men standing there with heavy guns. "My own guards are here. Why are yours missing?"

"I told them to be at my office." Vaughn mumbled, glancing at the guards in the back of the room. Yvette sighed, motioning with her hand for the guards to come closer.

"Mordecai, follow him to his office and return him to his guards." With that, she turned back to her work, and by exstencion, her food. Vaughn sighed, letting the man follow him to his office where he was met with August's warm embrace, and Mordecai left back to Yvette.

"Vaughn, whats wrong?" August mumbled, pulling the man inside the room and closing the door after them. He stroaked his hair, feeling the tears, well kept in, against his chest.

"I think- I think Rhys is with- with Jack..." August frowned, hugging the shorter man tighter. "They're together in Rhys' office and... um..." He hiccuped. "When Rhys was sleeping, he kept saying Jacks name..."

"I'm sorry..." He wasn't sure why he was apologizing, but he felt like he should.

"With _Handsome_ Jack?" Sasha hissed from the corner of the room. The two men looked at her, and Vaughn nodded. She didn't seem too happy over it. "Why would he do that? Jack killed his family! He would never..."

"I couldn't believe it either. But... he and Jack... last battle... um..." Vaughn let go of August, scratching the back of his neck as he adjusted his glasses on his head. He cleared his throat akwardly.

"They what?" Sasha glared at him, clearly displeased with what she was finding out first now. Her eyes switched from Vaughn to August who frowned.

"Rhys blew Jack." August said. Vaughn whined, but didn't do anything beyond that.

"He-" Sasha stared at them in shock. She looked at Vaughn who nodded weakly.

"It's true." He silently said. August rubbed his back gently. "Don't tell _anyone_." He said, his eyes matching her glare. "Even if he and Rhys walk together in this facility like bestfriends, you can't make people any more suspicious. _Understood_?"

"Yeah. Understood _allright_." She growled. Vaughn nodded in appriciation.

"Who wants to go to eat? It's on Rhys' card." He forced a grin on his face and August smiled slightly. Sasha nodded and then the three of them were off.

 

* * *

 

When Jack came to, he wasn't sure what time it was, or where he was, or what he was wearing.

The first thing he noticed was the weight ontop of him, along with the stickiness, and the cold of something, like metal. He groaned when he felt his hangover wash over him. What had he done last night? Where was he? Who was the chick ontop of hi-

_Wait_.

_Wait a minute._

Memories of last night started flooding back as he looked at the head on his shoulder, the visible ECHO-port, the messy hair, with a pink blush on his face, the Atlas CEO as laying on him. He looked down, and ended up seeing that they were both naked. He couldn't keep himself from groaning and throwing his head back as he felt himself grow hard. This was badwrongohsogood and he regretted every lifechoise he'd ever made. That was, until the boy on top of him let out a whimper.

He froze. Goddamnit. Why did the young CEO wake such feelings inside of him? When Rhys moved ontop of him, rubbing against him as he did so, he had to bite his lip to not make any sound. This was literal hell.

"Jaah- _mmh_..." Rhys moaned, not loudly, but loud enough for Jack. He felt Rhys growing hard against him, and he couldn't help but thrust a little. He put his hands on Rhys' shoulders, shaking the boy a little.

"Rhys? Atlas? Wake up..." He murmured, shaking him gently. But when instead of waking up, Rhys just moaned louder, he took orders fully into his own hands, pushing Rhys off of himself, the sudden cold contact with the floor waking the dreaming CEO. He seemed just as confused as Jack had been when he woke, but seemed to snap out of it when he noticed Jack. His eyes widened and he looked at himself, covering his nudity with his hands like Jack was doing.

"We- we didn't do what I think we did." Rhys slowly said. Jack furrowed hid brows as he stared off into the distance.

"Don't you remember last night? _At all_?" He slowly asked, actually a bit dissapointed. Last night had been great for him, he had to admit, and it was slightly upset that Rhys didn't remember.

"Not... much..." Rhys mumbled silently, his eyes darting from one side of the room to another as he got up on his feet. Slowly he turned his eyes to Jack, who was still looking away, covering himself. "I don't... feel sore, though." He grimaced slightly as he spoke. Jack glanced over at him, finding the boy staring back.

"I- we didn't do it like that." He said quickly, turning his eyes away again. Rhys tilted his head.

"So you remember?" He asked unsurely. Jack shrugged.

"Sort of. I wasn't as drunk as you were." He heard Rhys suck in a breath, preparing himself for the worst.

"So you took advantage of me?" The other CEO asked, taking a step back while Jack cursed on the inside.

"No- _Gods_ , no." He almost spat. He would never-

"Then what?" Rhys growled, glancing on the floor where his clothes laid.

"You sort of... forced yourself on me." Jack slowly said, biting his tongue at how it sounded. Rhys let out a small huff.

"I... what?" The boy was smirking as he leaned down to grab his underwear from the cloth pile, pulling them on while Jack hadn't even located his pants yet.

"I tried to stop you, saying I didn't want to take advantage of you... but, as we see, that didn't really work." Jack rewinded the memories of last night with a small chuckle at the end.

"Oh." The smirk washed off of Rhys' face. His eyes scanned the room before spotting Jacks clothes, his pants being sprawled on Rhys' desk somehow, along with his shoes,and his upper layers closer to the door. "Your uh, your clothes. They're over there." Rhys motioned with his hand about to the direction where the clothes were. Jack looked over to where Rhys was pointing and smirked.

"Oh, thanks pumpkin." He walked over to his pants, pulling them on quite quickly. "Wonder how they got here..." He chuckled, walking to the rest of his clothes after getting on his shoes.

Rhys had his own clothes in the pile and had put most of them on already. When Jack looked at him, he was buttoning the light blue dress shirt, but his arm kept malufunctioning and he couldn't get anything done. Jack walked over to him with a chuckle.

"Whats with the arm? C'mon, let me help with that." Rhys sighed, shaking his head when he dropped his hands to his sides as Jack continued buttoning up his shirt, before bending down and taking the tie into his hands, and as he was putting it on Rhys, their faces got way too close, his heart speeding up and his breathing hitching. Jack seemed to notice it, as soon he felt the mans hot breath against his neck. "Whats wrong cupcake?" He bit his lip, his eyes closing as he leaned into the mans touch. Jack let out an appriciative hum, pressing his lips to the side of his neck ever so gently.

"Jack- we really shouldn't..." Rhys stuttered with a weak voice of protestion as he slowly grew hard from Jacks touches.

"I know..." Jack murmured against his neck. "If you want me to stop, I will."

" _Please Jack_ ," Rhys pushed the man further away from him, looking into his eyes. "Don't stop." With that he pressed his lips to the older mans, pressing his slim body against him, causing Jack to let out a groan as he grabbed Rhys' waist for support.

"I wont." He smirked against the werewolfs lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was alot of smut, aye? Hope ya'all liked~
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	10. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Rhys end up having a bit fun, but then something bad happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know now that no one here reads this, but people on Wattpad do. 
> 
> Thats the only reason this update exists.

"Maybe we could use the bed this time?" Rhys groaned into Jacks ear, letting the man pull him up and into his arms as he started carrying him throughout the apartment.

"Could be a bit more comfortable, I agree..." Jack groaned against Rhys' neck, sucking on it, and biting it. He kicked open the bedroom door and threw Rhys on the bed before throwing off all his clothes and ripping off Rhys' aswell.

"I have lube and condoms in there..." Rhys panted, pointing at the drawer next to his bed. Jack was quick to pull out said things, pull on the condom and coat his fingers with lube.

"Now babe, you'll most likely feel sore after this." He murmured as he climbed ontop of the boy. Rhys groaned, throwing his head back in pleasure when Jack took his cock into his hand.

"I'm aware." He grunted, causing Jack to grin.

"Ofcourse you are." With that, Jack took hus lube coated fingers and pressed them against Rhys' hole, enjoying the sound that the young man let out when he pressed one in. In almost no time, he eas thrusting it in and out, adding more fingers as he went. When Rhys seemed ready enough, Jack positioned himself. "You sure about this?" Rhys gave a small nod, and Jack pushed in.

Then everything turned animalistic. All that was heard were moans, and the sound of skin hitting skin. It was bliss, for both of them. Not much later, they both came at almost the same time, Rhys just a bit earlier than Jack. They laid ontop of eachother for a while, before Jack rolled off with a groan.

"We need a shower."

"And a change of bedsheets..." Rhys muttered, already getting up, Jack following after. They changed the bedsheets together, and then joined eachother in the shower. After that, they got back into bed, soon enough falling asleep.

 

* * *

 

Rhys laid in his bed, listening to the faint snoring coming from the naked man sleeping next to him. He stared at the ceiling, quietly thinking about if this was a huge mistake or not. He glanced over at Jack, and frowned. The man had a bad reputation, but he didn't seem that bad. Then again, what he'd done to Angel... he sighed, sitting up in the bed. He knew this was a bad idea from the start, he knew he should've stayed at his office, Jack is his enemy for christ sakes. Was his enemy. Is, was? He didn't know anymore. Were they enemies with benefits? He chuckled at the thought. It was kinda dumb.

"What're ya laughin' at kid?" Jack muttered, turning on his side to look at the boys back, before wrapping an arm gently around him and pulling him back down. Rhys let out a grunt, but it was silenced soon as Jacks lips pressed down on his. It was just a quick peck, but Rhys' face flushed red anyway. Jack smirked. "C'mon don't leave me hanging."

"I was just thinking what we are now, and the thought enemies with benefits came into my mind." Rhys laughed softly, smiling at Jack who shook his head with a chuckle.

"Heh, allright then. Whatever floats your boat." Jack looked at the boy, like really looked at him. He looked at all the faint scars on his face, the way his smile was kinda loopsided, how his ECHO-eye's electricity shone through with a slight blue light into the room, how his eyebrows furrowed every time when Jack turned his eyes to another part of his face. The boy was pretty. Like really, really pretty. He moved his head a little closer to Rhys' and his eyes locked with the boys. Rhys blushed slightly, it was adorable, and leaned in aswell.

"Jack." Rhys breathed out. The man in question furrowed his brows and made a noise of confusion. "You know this makes everything so much more complicated, right?"

"I know," Jack pecked his lips quickly, "Atlas." He grinned and Rhys shook his head, climbing ontop of the man. Their lips crashed together, tongues danced in union. Rhys' fingers dug into Jacks biceps, squeezing slightly before letting go and he sat up. Jack looked at him with a small smile.

"Well, Hyperion, maybe we should actually get going soon?" He patted the mans chest, tilting his head with a smile.

"Mm, but we could just stay here instead, keep eachother company."

"We-" Rhys was cut off by the noice of his ECHOcomm going off, and he leaned over to grab it. He answered the call. "Hello?"

 _"Rhys- ~~be~~ -ng ~~attac~~ - ~~d~~ \- send ~~help~~ -"_ Then the call cut off. Rhys jolted out of bed and pulled on his armor, which was always by his bed. Jack pulled on his own clothes in the meanwhile, asking about what that was all about, but got no answers. He followed Rhys when he ran out, all the way to the yard. In the middle of it, stood Angel. Her tattoos were shining, purple armor around her bony body, as she tore people apart limb by limb with her powers, and Rhys froze. She'd done this before.

 

* * *

 

_"What time is it?" Angel asked, causing Rhys to look up from the water. He stood up and looked at his ECHO._

_"Um, like three. Why?" Angel simply shrugged, looking up at the moon._

_"Oh, I just want to be home before father comes home." They both remembered how badly Jack had reacted last time. Rhys nodded._

_"Ah, I see. We could start walking there, I know the way to my home anyway so it's all cool." He gave her a smile and she returned it._

_"Oh, uh, sure."_

_They started walking towards Angels home, the way was calm and nice, until they met a quite unwanted companion._

_A big bear stood in the middle of the road, glaring at the two teenagers. Rhys immidiatley stepped infront of Angel to protect her, but she was faster. She used her powers just in time to stop the bears paw from colliding with Rhys. She tore the whole leg off of the animal, causing it to roar in pain. She lifted it's entire body into the air and tossed the creature off the cliff. Then they ran, all the way home. Rhys had to hold Angel as she cried, up until her father came home, and took over for him, letting him go home. His mother had been slightly upset aswell, but was relieved he was alive._

 

* * *

 

Today it was different though.

Angel was grinning, laughing. She was enjoying it. She stopped first when she noticed the two of them, and smiled.

"Well, this is _just_ what I wanted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont even have anything to say anymore :( im still really sad that you people dont like this....

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: ninosoderholm ninosoderholm.tumblr.com


End file.
